Crossing A Fine Line
by ILoveMyGojyo
Summary: When Riza's mission leads to her dissappearance, what will Roy do to get her back? Will he make it on time or will he be too late?
1. Default Chapter

_**Crossing A Fine Line**_

_**Summary: When Riza's mission leads to her disappearance, what will Roy do to get her back? Will he even make it in time?**_

_**Chapter One: To Loose A Love He Never Found.**_

* * *

Hello hello hello, welcome to my second attempt at a Full Metal Alchemist fic. I posted my last on "fullmetal-alchemist. com" and I had a reviewer say that they loved the parts with Riza and Roy. So, if figured I write a fic with the two of them…and one Oc, but nobody's perfect. I dedicate this to that one reviewer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters.

* * *

If you get the chance, you must check of "The Way To A Man's Heart Isn't By Crushing His Ego" by Kaiya-Chan. It is a wonderful fic and I think you'll enjoy it.

* * *

Riza and Havoc can be seen walking the vacant city streets. The cool chill of the night air made them shiver slightly.

"Tell me, why isn't the Colonel here again?" Havoc asked as he rubbed his arms with his hands.

Riza gave him a dirty look, "Because he decided to hunt down Ed and Al," she said bitterly.

Havoc looked over and noticed the disapproving look on Riza's face, "You're mad because he didn't ask you to tag along aren't you?" he asked, a sadistic smirk spreading across his face. Riza groaned with irritation, but didn't say a word. "Haha! You are!" Havoc yelled as he pointed at her.

Riza blushed slightly, "Shut up before we're spotted," she scolded, tempted to shoot her partner.

The smile faded from Havoc's face as he looked forward once again, "If we're afraid of being spotted, why are we walking down the middle of the street?" he asked, seeing how this was a bit odd.

Riza rolled her eyes, "Because the alleys are dark and we have a better chance of running into trouble," she said, as if this made any sense.

Normally Riza was smarted than this, but the thought of Roy going on a wild goose hunt without her, was beginning to tick her off. The anger she was feeling seemed to cloud her better judgment.

"Did you find anything?" came the loud voice of a man from behind them. Both Havoc and Riza spun around. Riza pulled out her gun and pointed it at their intruder. "Don't shoot me," Armstrong said defensively as he put his hands in the air.

Riza sighed with irritation, "With all do respect Major, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that," she scolded as she stowed her gun.

"Yeah," Havoc chimed in from where he was hiding behind Riza, "We could get caught," he said as he walked around the blonde and straightened his uniform.

"Too late," Armstrong said as he pointed behind the two of them.

Havoc and Riza spun around. Riza caught site of a man with his hand raised in the air. She saw him bring it down and felt a sharp pain in her head, then all was black.

* * *

Roy got out of his car and slammed the door, "I'm sick of this. I can't get away from the office for two days and I'm already called back," he said bitterly.

* * *

Roy walked into his office. Havoc and Armstrong we're standing in the center of the room.

"This better be good," Roy scorned as he walked to his desk and sat down, "Do you realize how early it is?" he asked bitterly. He looked up at Havoc and Armstrong, realizing that they were both in pretty bad shape. They were bruised and battered. Havoc's arm was in a sling and Armstrong had a black eye. Roy gave them an odd look, "What happened to the two of you, bar fight?" he asked, laughing at his own comment. Armstrong and Havoc looked at each other. Roy's smiled faded, "What's wrong?" he asked in a more serious voice.

Both the men sighed before looking at Roy once more, "Havoc, Hawkeye, and I were sent on a mission to hunt down a serial killer," Armstrong said in a solemn voice.

Roy's eyes widened with surprise. His eyes slowly crossed the room and stopped when they fell on Riza's empty desk.

A look of horror appeared on his face, "There was a bit of an accident," Havoc said, figuring it was his turn to speak.

Roy stood up, his eyes still on Riza's vacant desk, "Where's Hawkeye?" he asked, his voice still cool.

"Well, we were standing in the road when…" Havoc began again, his voice trembling slightly.

Roy looked over at him fire in his eyes, "Where is Hawkeye?" he asked again, his voice very stern.

Havoc swallowed hard, still avoiding eye contact with his bitter superior, "Some men came up behind us and…" he began again.

Roy's temper went through the roof, "I asked you where she is! Answer me Lieutenant!" he ordered.

Havoc looked Roy dead in the eyes, "She's gone sir," he replied quietly.

Roy's jaw dropped as he looked down at his desk. The two men looked at each other. They figured it'd be best if they left the room at this point. They headed to the door but were cut off by the sound of a desk drawer slamming shut. They turned around and saw Mustang standing behind his desk, putting on his white gloves.

"Well boys," Roy said before looking up at the two of them, "Let's get my lieutenant back," he said, fire raging in his black eyes.

* * *

First chapter, short and fast, but it's only the intro. I hope you like. It gets better, don't worry.

ILoveMyGojyo.


	2. The Awakening

**_Crossing A Fine Line_**

_**Summary: When Riza's mission leads to her disappearance, what will Roy do to get her back? Will he even make it in time?**_

_**Chapter Two: The Awakening.**_

* * *

Hey! I don't have a lot of time so I'm not going to make this long. Please read and review…see, short and sweet.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters.

**

* * *

RESPONSES TO REVIEWERS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

Riza opened her eyes and sat up. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before looking around the room.

"Where am I?" she asked herself as she scanned her surroundings. The sun shone through the white curtains and provided the only light in the large room. All four walls were white, so it was pretty bright in there anyway. There were a few pieces of wooden furniture: a side table, chair, desk, cabinet, and bookshelf. She looked down and noticed the floral blankets on the bed she was sitting on. She turned and noticed the wooden headboard. "This is nice," she said to herself as a small smile spread across her face, "Havoc and Armstrong must have picked me up and brought me here," she said excitedly as she pulled the blankets off herself and climbed out of the bed. When she past a mirror, she stopped and walked backward to look at herself in it. She was surprised to see that she was no longer wearing her military uniform. She was now sporting a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Her hair was down as well. "Ok, I don't mind them bringing me here, but I have an issue with them changing my clothing," she said as she as she examined herself. She looked back into the mirror and sighed, "Well, if they were going to change them, they could've found something a bit nicer," she groaned before making her way to the door. She smiled as she grabbed the doorknob and tried to turn it. Much to her surprise, it didn't budge. Her smile faded as she tried again, "Why did they lock the door?" she asked confused. She was about to yell for her companions when she heard a door close from the other room.

"So what are we gonna do wid er boss?" came a voice from the other side.

Riza blinked with confusion before placing her ear on the door. This man didn't sound like Havoc or Armstrong. His voice was deep and gruff. He sounded very big, but maybe a little slow.

"Can we do wha we normally do?" came another voice.

This didn't sound like them either. This voice was very high pitched, though it obviously belonged to a man, and he asked to question in a way that sounded a bit cynical.

"No, this one is different," came yet another voice. This one sounded as if it belonged to a man in his early twenties. It wasn't deep and it was high pitched, actually, it sounded a bit soothing. "The military would pay big bucks the get one of their lieutenant's back," the man replied, sounding a tad annoyed.

"Can we still have some fun wid er boss?" the high pitched voice asked, followed by a bit of a cackle.

There was a loud crash, followed by the sound of a high pitched "owwwwwww".

"No! She's not to be touched. I want nothing to be wrong with her when we call the military," the soothing voice answered, his annoyance growing a bit.

"You coulda just said that instead a hitting me," the high pitched voice whined, obviously in a great pain.

"Why don't you want us ta touch er?" the deep voice asked, he sounded sorta confused.

"Because if something's wrong with her, they'll drop the price," the soothing voice replied, followed by a loud 'smack'.

"Owwww, why'd ya hit me?" the deep voice asked.

"Because both of you are stupid. I should've left you out on the street," the soothing voice answered, a bit of humor in his voice.

Riza's body filled with fear. She didn't know who those men were, but they were definitely not Havoc and Armstrong. She pulled her head from the door and stood in silence for a moment. Those men must have been the ones that hit her over the head. She thought about Havoc and Armstrong for a moment. She didn't know what happened to them, but she tried desperately to push those thoughts from her mind. She needed to concentrate on how to get out of there. After she escaped, she'd worry about the others. She looked around the room for any way to get out. She stopped looking when her eyes fell on the window. A smile strewn across her face as excitement filled her body. She ran to the window and threw back the curtain. She pulled the window opened and looked out of it. Her smile faded when she noticed the long drop to the earth below.

"Crap," she sighed before pulling her head in the window.

"We're about five stories up. If you want to jump, you have a pretty long fall ahead of you," came the soothing voice from behind her.

Riza blinked with surprise before slowly turning around. Her eyes widened when she saw the three men in the doorway. Even if she did jump, now would not be a good time. They'd surely run down stairs and snatch her back up…if she lived that is.

"Who are you?" Riza asked, trying to hide her fear as she stood up straight.

"I'm Dallas," the man with the soothing voice said as he motioned to himself. He stands about the same height as Roy and has a medium build (not to mention, a nice tan). He has spiky, brown hair, with a few blonde streaks in it, and gold eyes. He wears a pair of baggy, khaki pants, a white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket. He is really attractive, with the exception of a large scar that goes from the bottom of his right eye to just below the top of his neck. "This here is, Haddon," he said as he motioned to the man next to him.

"Hi," his high pitched voice said seductively as he looked Riza over with his eyes. He is about an inch taller than Dallas, but looks like a flag pole. He is very thin and very pale. He has greasy blonde hair, slicked back, and beady, blue eyes. He has a nose that is nearly as long as his face. He wears a gray tank top, which shows off his sickeningly think arms, and a pair of black, form fitting, jeans.

"And this one over here is Yates," Dallas said as he motioned to the man behind him. Yates didn't say anything, he just nodded. Yates is a big man, not fat, tall and masculine. He stands about an inch or two taller than Armstrong. He has black hair in the shape of a bowl cut on his huge head. He has black eyes, which seem a bit too gentle for his large body size. He doesn't wear a shirt to cover up his huge muscles, but he wears a pair of baggy, sort of a dusty dark green, pants. "And we're your roommates for the time being," Dallas smiled wickedly.

* * *

Roy is seen walking through the nearly vacant hallways of the building. Havoc and Armstrong are nearly running to catch up with his long, angry strides.

"Colonel wait!" Havoc called as he desperately tried to catch up, "You can't just go out there and try to save her. You need to talk to the Fuhrer first," he said frantically.

Roy pretended to not hear what Havoc was saying and continued his walk down the hallway.

"He's right sir," Armstrong chimed in, "The Fuhrer probably has someone on the case already," he tried to assure him as they rounded the corner.

"You're right, he does," came the voice of a woman from behind them.

They all turned around and spotted Maria Ross leaning on the wall. They didn't realize, but they walked right past her when they rounded the corner.

Roy looked at her, a bit confused, "What did you say?" he asked as he walked up and stood in front of her.

Maria blinked as she looked up at the annoyed expression on Roy's face, "I said that he's already assigned someone to look for her, Colonel," she repeated herself as she pushed herself off the wall and headed down the hallway.

Roy, Havoc, and Armstrong all watched her walk away. Roy's eyes narrowed on her before he ran up and walked beside her.

"Who is assigned to this job Lieutenant Ross?" he asked frantically, trying to contain his frustration.

Ross stopped and looked up at her colonel, "You sir. The Fuhrer thought nobody would be better for the job," she said simply.

A small smile spread across Roy's face, "Than why didn't you tell me? Why were you just walking away?" he asked confused.

Ross sighed a bit, "Because there are two cars waiting to take you, Lieutenant Havoc, Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Forest, and I to the location and you were late. They've been waiting nearly an hour and threatened to leave if we weren't out there in five minutes," she said simply as she began to walk down the hallway again.

Roy, Havoc, and Armstrong gave each other a quick look before running down the hallway.

* * *

When they finally got outside, they were all a bit out of breath. They looked up and noticed two black cars parked by the curb, one in front of the other. The drivers are standing by the front of the cars as they wait for them.

"It's about time, we've been waiting for nearly an hour," the driver of the first car snapped as he gave Roy and the others a dirty look.

"So we heard," Roy groaned as he held his chest and gasped for air.

"Major," a woman said nervously as she ran to Armstrong's side, "Are you ok sir?" she asked as she gently grabbed his arm. She was a short, petite woman. She has long brown hair, which she pulls into a high bun on her head, and large blue eyes, hidden behind an even larger pair of glasses. She wears the usual military uniform, but her's appeared to be a bit big for her. It was baggy and the sleeves nearly came down to her finger tips.

"I'm fine Lieutenant," Armstrong assured her as he stood up straight and tried to hide his tiredness.

The woman smiled as she let go of his arm.

"Who are you?" Havoc asked, not trying to sound rude, but he was pretty tired from the run.

"I'm Lieutenant Amy Forest. I'm Major Armstrong's new assistant," she said with a weak voice.

"Oh," Havoc said with a nod, obviously not too impressed.

"Good, you're all here," Ross said as she emerged from the building. She obviously didn't see the need to run so she walked down the hallway. "If you would please get into the vehicles, we can go," she said as she motioned to the cars.

"Alright," Roy nodded, "Havoc, Armstrong, you ride with me," he said as he motioned to the first car, "Forest and Ross, you ride together," he said as he motioned to the second car.

"It's about time," the first driver moaned before walking around the car to the driver side.

Roy gave him a dirty look, but didn't say a word as he made his way to the car. Havoc laughed a bit as he followed behind.

"Come on Lieutenant," Ross said in her normal tone as she made her way to the second car, where the driver was already getting in.

Amy looked up at Armstrong, "Are you sure you're ok sir?" she asked concerned, her voice a little shaky.

Armstrong nodded, "I'll be fine. Go get in the car before we're later than we already are," he ordered as he motioned to the second vehicle.

"Yes sir," Amy smiled before the two went their separate ways.

"Come on Armstrong. I'm not the most patient man today!" Roy yelled from the car window, he was sitting in the front seat.

"I'm coming sir!" Armstrong yelled back as he started to walk a little faster.

Amy didn't take her eyes off her boss until she reached the car.

"Get your head out of the clouds and into the car," Ross said.

Amy looked up and was surprised to see that Ross was standing on the other side of the car looking at her. She blushed a little before opening the door and climbing in.

* * *

Riza blinked as she looked over the intruders. The room that felt so large before, seemed small when she realized that she couldn't escape.

"What do you want with me?" she asked as she looked into Dallas' gold eyes.

Dallas laughed a bit, "We're gonna use you to make some money," he replied simply, "We tell your boss we've got you and he pays us to get you back," he explained.

Riza's eyes narrowed on him, "What makes you think he'd pay to get me back? He might just send someone to come get me," she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Dallas laughed a little more, "There is no way their going to find you," he said as he shook his head, "They'll look in all the alleys, all the abandoned buildings, and all the inns, but they'll never look here. This apartment building is the nicest in town and this room, is the best money can buy," he said with a wicked grin, "They'll never think that a couple of criminals like us, would take you to a place like this," he laughed as he too crossed his arms over his chest.

Riza shook her head with disbelief, "You really are stupid aren't you?" she asked as she looked them over, "First off, how do you plan on affording this?"

"Well, we don't plan on being here long and the first months rent isn't do for a while. So we figured we'd have the money to pay for it when your boss pays us. Not to mention, we'll have plenty left over," Dallas explained a look of accomplishment on his face.

Riza shook her head once more, "You have got to be kidding me," she said, humor in her voice. "So, you plan on contacting my boss, making a deal with him, getting your money, and letting me go…all before your first months rent?" she asked in disbelief, wondering how many seconds it took for them to come up with this plan.

"Sorta," Dallas said as he slowly began to walk in Riza's direction, "Haddon, Yates, can you give the lady and I a few minutes?" he asked, not looking over his shoulder. Haddon and Yates nodded before walking out, closing the door behind them. Dallas stopped when he was standing mere inches from Riza. He looked down at her, he's gold eyes looking right into her amber ones, "_I_ plan on contacting your boss, making a deal with him, getting the money, having my way with you, killing you, and hiding the body…all before the first months rent," he said as he slowly ran his hand down the side of her face.

Riza's eyes widened with shock as he spoke to her. When he was done, they quickly narrowed on him.

"Get your grubby hands off me," Riza scorned as she smacked his hand away and began to walk away from him.

Dallas watched her make her way to the other end of the room, "If you keep talking like that, I'm gonna think you don't like me," he said as he slowly made his way to the other side of the room.

Riza was hoping his wouldn't come over there. There was no way to escape if he did. The bed was pushed up against the wall so she couldn't go around it, and there was no way in heck she was going over it.

"I don't like you," she scorned as he closed in on her.

She began to walk backward slowly as he approached her, "What is it about me that you don't like? Are my good looks too intimidating? Or do you not like my clothes?" he said as he took a quick look down at his outfit. Riza's eyes widened with surprise when she backed into a wall. Dallas walked right up in front of her and looked her dead in the face, "Or do you have someone waiting at home for you?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Riza swallowed hard, "No, I just plan don't like you," she said coldly, he voice full of fear.

Dallas laughed, "Too bad, cause I like you," he said as he grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her into a kiss. Riza's eyes closed tightly as she struggled to get away from his grip. She smacked him and the shoulders, but to no avail. Dallas let go and allowed Riza to fall to the floor. He smiled down at her, "I'll have Yates bring you something to eat in about an hour," he said before turning around and heading to the door.

"You'll never get away with this," Riza said as she wiped her lips with her sleeve.

Dallas laughed as he grabbed the doorknob, "I plan on it," he said before opening the door and walking out.

The door clicked shut and she heard it being locked from the other side. She also heard Dallas' voice telling Haddon to guard it. She slowly got to her feet and walked over to the bed.

She sat down and leaned on the headboard as she hugged the pillow, "What the heck have I gotten myself into?" she asked herself as she shook her head, "I was too busy thinking about how he left me behind when he went to go find Ed and Al. I should have been paying attention to what I was doing. But because he's such a butt, I dropped my guard. I knew I hated him for a reason," she said as she remembered the last time she saw him.

(FLASHBACK: THREE DAYS AGO)

Riza and Havoc are seen sitting at their desks in the office. They seem to be doing paperwork.

"Alright, I'm leaving," Roy said as he walked in and up to his desk, "You two better not slack off while I'm gone," he ordered as he grabbed some files from his desk and headed to the door.

Riza gave him an odd look, "Sir, where are you going?" she asked as she stood up.

Roy looked at her and sighed, "I have to go find Al and Fullmetal. I'll be back in a few days," he assured her before walking to the door.

"Sir!" Riza yelled after as he left the room. "Ugh," she groaned before running into the hallway after him, "I should go with you," she said as she stood in front of the open door.

Roy turned around and looked at her, "No, you have something else you need to be doing," he said with a nod, "I'll go alone."

Riza's eyes narrowed on the young officer, "What could I be doing that is more important than going with you Colonel?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Roy rolled his eyes before walking up to her, "There is a string of rapes and murders in a nearby town. The Fuhrer needs you to go there and check it out," he answered, though Riza didn't look happy.

She turned her head and looked away from her boss, "Fine," she said bitterly.

Roy reached over and gently grabbed her chin. He turned her head in his direction. A look of shock appeared on Riza's face when he did this, "Do me a favor and be careful," he said gently, "I don't want you to get hurt out there," he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Colonel?" Riza asked confused.

Roy smiled down at her, "I want you to be alive when I get back. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here," he said as he let go of her chin and walked away.

(PRESENT)

Riza is still sitting on the bed with her pillow, "I'm sorry Colonel…I failed you," she said slowly as tears fell from her eyes, "You gave me one order and I didn't listen. I guess that order will be the last you ever give me," she sighed, "You could turn this town upside down, inside out, and backward…but you'll never find me here."

* * *

"I plan on turning that town inside out, upside down, and backward to find her," Roy said as he looked out the window in the front seat of the car.

Havoc and Armstrong looked at him from the back seat, "Sir, it's a big town," Havoc said, a little afraid that Roy's emotions was taking over his better judgment.

Roy turned around in his seat and looked at Havoc, who was seated behind the driver, "I need Lieutenant Hawkeye," he said sternly.

Armstrong gave him an odd look, "Why are you so concerned about her sir?" he asked confused.

Roy turned and looked at the man behind him, "Well, I'm not the only one," he said defensively, "You two are concerned as well," he said as he motioned to the two of them.

"Yeah, but we're able to keep our cool," Havoc explained as he put a hand on his chest, "You're seem to be jumping further and further over the deep end," he said slowly, "You have to be more careful sir," he warned.

Roy's eyes narrowed on the young lieutenant.

"Yeah, it makes us question why…." Armstrong began, but was cut off.

Roy violently spun around and looked at of the window, "It's because…she's the only one who knows how I like my coffee," he said defensively, in a tone that warned Havoc and Armstrong to drop the subject.

Havoc and Armstrong blinked before turning and looking at one another, "He drinks coffee?" Havoc asked confused.

Armstrong shrugged, but didn't say a word.

* * *

Well, what did you think? I tried to keep the helpful tips in mind. Please don't be mad that it took so long to update, but I got a little side tracked. I'm really looking forward to the next chapter, so it'll be posted soon. Bye.

* * *

Response to my reviewers:

Flava Sava: Thank you for the review. I hope you continue to read and enjoy.

Apparition7: Thanks for the tips. I tried to be a bit more descriptive and I did make it a little longer. I hope it is better. If there is anything else I can do, be sure to let me know.

coldhardPaine85: Thanks for the review. I'm glad you think it is amazing.

Pil-Z: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.

Scar's fangurl: Don't worry, I'll continue this. I love this fic.

Kaiya-Chan: Yay! I still love your story, though, I still have that watery eyes, allergy problem. I hope you keep reading, I'm glad you like it.

ILoveMyGojyo.


	3. Purple Flowers

_**Crossing A Fine Line**_

_**Summary: When Riza's mission leads to her disappearance, what will Roy do to get her back? Will he even make it in time?**_

_**Chapter Three: Purple Flowers?**_

* * *

Hey! Sorry for the delay. I'm not going to sit here and give you pointless reasons why I didn't update, but I will tell you one thing; I love this chapter and couldn't wait to type it. So now you know that I had a good reason for the delay, or this would be posted already. The house it quiet because everyone is gone. Lucky for you, that's when I do my best typing (that and when I'm at the college, that place inspires me). Well, here you go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters. I do own Amy though…cute, sweet, Amy. Yay Amy! I also don't own "Her" by Aaron Tippin.

_**

* * *

RESPONSE TO REVIEWERS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**__**

* * *

SONGS ARE ITALISIZED.**_

_**The woman to thank.  
DRAGONGIRL4**_

Hey. This has nothing to do with my story, but I needed to let you all know who you should thank for my fics (now, I'm not a sappy person, so this isnot gonna be all sappy and crap).This is my buddy DRAGONGIRL4 and I owe her a mega huge apology. I always get frustrated at her because she never reviews and I review her fics all the time, but I shouldn't get so mad. You see ladies and gentlemen, this woman supports me more than anyone else and I love her for that (in the words of a great writer 'not in a gay way'), I wouldn't be here it wasn't for her. She found this site first and told me about it and she's the one who got me into anime, and more importantly, Full Metal Alchemist. She's the greatest friend a girl could ask for and I've been really mean. I'm sorry buddy. Not to mention, I was a horrid writer until I read her fics. They were so descriptive and so well written, that's when I realized I was missing something. I needed to kick my fics up a notch if I were to even come close her level. And she never lets me give up. When I even think about it, she yells at me like one of those steroid, induced, drill instructors at one of those steroid, induced, boot camps…well, the one I went to anyway (no, I'm not in the military, I went to a mini boot camp when I was in the high school ROTC program). So if you read this, thank you buddy, and I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. Pwease? If you wanna read a really good fic people, you need to check out her's. Well on with my fic. (Runs from DRAGONGIRL4 who wants to kill me for embarrassing her)

* * *

Two black cars pulled off to the side of the road, one in front of the other. The drivers put them in park, but didn't shut them off. Roy emerged from the front seat of the front car and looked at the large building ahead of him. Armstrong got out of the car and stood next to the colonel. He sighed as he looked at the familiar train station. This was the same station they were at when they left the first time. All he could think about was the three people who got on the train here and the two that got back off. Havoc walked around from the other side of the car.

He gave both Armstrong and Mustang an odd look, "Um, are we waiting for the train to come pick us up here. I mean, I've heard of door to door service, but that's ridiculous," he laughed. Mustang gave him a dirty look, but Armstrong didn't look away from the building. Havoc's smile faded as he looked up at Armstrong's face. It was obvious that something was bothering him, but he wasn't planning on letting them know. "You ok Major?" Havoc asked curiously.

Armstrong nodded, but didn't say a word. His eyes still wouldn't leave that building. Roy gave the man an odd look as well, but decided not to pry.

"Well, the lieutenant's right. The train won't be picking us up here any time soon. Let's go inside," he said as he motioned to the station.

Without a word, Armstrong walked forward. It seemed as if his eyes were glued to that building. Roy and Havoc watched him walk away from them for a few moments.

"I wonder what's got into him," Havoc said as he slowly turned and looked at Roy.

Roy shrugged as he continued to watch the Major head to the building.

"Major!" he heard a young woman call.

"Hmm?" Roy said as he and Havoc turned their heads.

They raised their eyebrows when they saw Amy running for Armstrong. When she finally caught him, she slowed down and walked beside him.

"I think she likes him sir," Ross said as she approached Havoc and Roy.

Havoc smiled, "Alright Armstrong. You lady-killer you," he laughed as he winked at Armstrong, who obviously didn't see him.

"Office relationships are against the rules," Roy said, his voice stern. Havoc looked at him, his smile fading. Roy managed to ruin the fun again. "Now let's go. I don't want to miss the train," he said as he slammed his door.

Ross and Havoc watched as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away without another word.

"Wow, I think everyone is in a bad mood today," Havoc sighed as he looked to Ross.

Ross nodded with agreement, "Yeah," she said slowly.

"Well, officers think that they're better than everyone else," a male voice said from somewhere near Havoc and Ross. The two turned their heads and looked to see the owner of the voice. The driver smiled as he approached the two of them, "I mean really, just because they're higher on the food chain, doesn't mean that they're better than the rest of us."

Havoc gave the man an odd look, "That's what makes them better than the rest of us," he said slowly, as if making sure the man caught every word.

The man gave him a dirty look, "Yeah well, not all of us can sleep with our superiors and get promoted," the man grumbled.

Ross' eyes narrowed on the driver, "Are you implying that we slept around to get where we are today?" she asked slowly, hoping maybe she heard him wrong.

The man shrugged one shoulder, "Perhaps," he replied simply, receiving very dirty looks as his only reply, "But what I'm really trying to say is…well," he looked around to see if anyone was near. He walked up and leaned in to tell Havoc and Ross, "Rumor has it, Lieutenant Hawkeye is up for a promotion," he whispered before leaning back, "We all know the colonel wouldn't pass up a chick like that," he said as he pulled up his pants, a dirty smile on his face.

Havoc's eyes filled with rage. Without thinking, he grabbed the man's shirt collar and slammed him up against the car.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again, do you understand!" Havoc asked frantically, his face mere inches from the driver's, "I don't know who gave you your information, but Riza wouldn't do something like that and neither would Roy!" he corrected the man.

"Lieutenant," Ross said, trying to keep her calm, "We better go," she said as she placed a hand on the lieutenant's shoulder.

It took Havoc a second to realize what she was talking about. For those brief moments, he had forgotten everything except how much he hated that driver. When he let what she said sink in, he let go of the driver and took a few steps back. The fire hadn't yet left his eyes, but that rage was now mixed with guilt. He just stood and defended the same woman that he couldn't before. He was beginning to know what Armstrong was feeling and he didn't like it.

"Get in the car and leave," Havoc ordered as he pointed to the car. The driver didn't say anything; he just looked at Havoc with wide eyes. "Now," he ordered again.

This time the driver jumped before running to his side of the car and jumping in. The car was still running so it didn't take long for him and his wet pants to get out of there.

"Come on," Ross said as she grabbed Havoc's arm and the two headed for the station.

"Sorry about that outburst," Havoc apologized, seeing how he nearly beat up the driver in front of a woman.

"It's alright, I would've hit him if you hadn't moved him," Ross replied, letting him know that she didn't mind.

"Ow," Havoc whined as he grabbed his shoulder, "What the heck?" he asked confused.

He didn't remember doing anything to his shoulder, but for some reason it was very sore.

"Um, I swung at him and it would have hit him if you hadn't moved him," Ross said apologetically, she really wasn't aiming for him.

Havoc opened his mouth to retaliate, but was cut off by an ear piercing squeal, followed by a man's voice over the intercom, "Last call!" the voice bellowed, sounding not to happy, "The train leaves in two minutes! Last call!" he said before A little static was heard as he shut off the intercom.

"We better hurry lieutenant," Ross said quickly, "If we miss the train we'll have to wait till tomorrow for another one," she said as she tried to pull Havoc along.

"Don't worry," Havoc said coolly as he put his hands behind his head, "That's not our train," he said in a sorta 'duh' tone.

There was another loud, ear piercing, squeal, "The station closes in one minute!" the familiar male voice called, "When the last train leaves in one minute, the station will be closing!" the man said, his normal tone had a hint of excitement at the thought of going home.

The static was heard once more as the intercom was shut off.

"Oh crap!" Havoc yelled as his and Ross' eyes became wide with fear.

Without another word they both ran as fast as they could for the station.

* * *

Riza is seen sitting on the bed. She is leaning on the headboard as she hugs her pillow. She looks out the window and sighs. This was odd for her, she never found herself in a situation where she felt so trapped and hopeless. Though, must of the situations she finds in, she has Roy with her. His absence was taking a toll on her, in more ways than one.

There was a small knock on the door before it slowly creaked open, "Excuse me?" Yates said in his normal, gruff voice. Riza looked at him, her face expressionless. Yates slowly squeezed his large body into the room. Haddon reached in and winked at her before closing the door. She gave him a disgusted look, but didn't say a word. "I thought maybe ya were hungry," he said before slowly walking over to her bedside. Riza hugged her pillow tighter to her chest, after the incident with Dallas, she wasn't too happy about being so close to the large man. Yates noticed her tension and hung his head, "I hope ya like et," he said as he held the tray out to her. Riza slowly moved her gaze from Yates to the tray. In the center of the tray was a small bowl of rice. Setting next to it was a spoon that was nicely placed on a folded napkin. In the upper right corner stood a tall glass of water. What really caught Riza's attention was the upper left corner, there was a tiny vase with a single purple flower sticking out of it. Yates was confused by her silence and slowly lifted his head to look at her, "I didn' know wha ya ate, so I brought ya dis. If ya don' like et, I kin git ya somethin' else," he offered, his eyes wide with hope.

Riza looked up at him confused. She didn't know why he was being so nice to her. Normally she would have been flattered, but for all she knew, it could've been an act.

"I'm not really hungry right now," Riza replied slowly, still showing no emotion at all.

"Oh," Yates said, he was slightly startled by her voice, "I'll just put et over here then," he said as he turned toward the side table and set the tray down. "Ef ya need anythin', you be sure ta give me a call," he said before turning and heading to the door.

She wasn't going to ask, but her curiosity was getting the best of her, "Um, Yates right?" she called after him, raising her hand slightly.

Yates was standing in front of the door with his hand on the knob. He turned his body slightly, not taking his hand on the doorknob.

"Huh?" he asked, a little relieved that she was actually speaking to him.

"Um," Riza said quickly. She looked into his eyes, still so soft for his large size. She was taken away by them for a moment and forgot what she was going to say. She also didn't realize that she was staring at him with her jaw dropped. Yates gave her an odd look before tilting his head slightly. "Oh," Riza said as she shook her head, trying to snap out of her thoughts, "Wha-what's the flower for?" she asked, though she was beginning to think that the question seemed a bit to mediocre for the current situation.

"Oh," Yates said as he motioned around the room, "Et's kinda plan in here. I thought ya could use some color," he said slowly, "Ef ya don' like et, I kin take et back," he assured her before letting go of the doorknob and quickly crossing the room. "I didn' know et would bother ya," he said apologetically as he reached for the flower on the plate.

"No," Riza assured him as she reached over and grabbed his arm, "I really like it. It was nice of you to do that for me," she said slowly.

Yates looked at the hand on his arm before moving his gaze to Riza. The young woman looked at the giant and gave him a small smile. Yates blushed a bit before giving her a small smile back. Riza's eyes moved down to where her arm sat. They widened when what she was doing finally hit her. A look of horror appeared on her face as she pulled her hand back and hugged her pillow once more. Yates' expression changed to one of confusion when he saw her do this.

"I'm sorry," he apologized again. His black eyes filled with sadness as he looked away. For a few moments he enjoyed her touch, but he didn't enjoy that familiar look of terror that he received so often. He turned and headed for the door once more, "I guess I better go, Dallas'll git mad ef I stay too long," he said slowly, his voice full of the same sadness the filled his eyes.

Riza looked up at him, "Yates," she said slowly. The man turned around and looked at her once more, "Why are you so nice to me?" she asked curiously.

Yates shrugged, "Because yer different," he replied slowly before turning to the door again, "And it's hard ta be mean ta beauty," he said as he opened the door and walked out.

Riza watched the door close and heard it being locked from the outside. She smiled a bit at his comment before turning and looking at the flower on the tray. She laughed a bit at the thought of it. Just a few minutes ago she was so afraid, but that tiny little flower let her know that someone is looking out for her. At that very moment, all her fear left her body and she knew she was getting out.

* * *

Roy is seen sitting in his seat on the train. He rests his head in his hand as he looks out the window. The world outside flew past, but he hadn't even realized they were moving. All he could think about was what was going on. He hoped that they would find her and prayed that they would make it in time.

"Excuse me, Sir?" Amy's weak voice said from the end of the booth. Roy didn't acknowledge her. He kept his gaze out the window, "Sir?" Amy said, a little louder this time.

Roy heard her this time, "What?" he asked quietly, not looking at her.

Amy smiled a bit, she was glad to see that he finally heard her, "Major Armstrong asked me to come get you. He's in the dining car and would like your company," she said excitedly, she was happy to do what the Major instructed.

"I'm not hungry," Roy replied simply, but it didn't work. His stomach began to growl causing both he and Amy to look at it, "I guess I am," he said as he placed a hand on it, "I hadn't even noticed," he said as he raised an eyebrow.

Amy gave him an odd look, "Than you will join him then?" she asked hopefully, seeing how he actually was hungry.

Roy looked at her and smiled a bit at her enthusiasm, "I think I'll just stay here, thank you though," he said simply.

"Oh," Amy whined, her smile fading. It quickly reappeared as another thought came to mind, "I'll bring to food to you then," she said, even more excited then before.

Roy laughed at her unwillingness to give up, "I'm sure I'll be fine, thanks," he replied simply before turning and looking out the window once more.

"But Colonel," Amy said slowly, "You need to keep yourself strong if you want to help the Lieutenant, Sir," she reminded him, seeing how he needed it at the moment.

Roy looked at her, "Ok," he nodded, "Tell the major I'll be right there," he instructed as he motioned for her to leave him.

"Yes sir," Amy replied, she was happy to see that he was going, "I'll see you there," she said before walking away.

Roy shook his head before looking out the window once more, "Don't worry Hawkeye, we'll get you out of there." He closed his eyes and sighed a bit, "Wherever, there, may be," he said before getting up out of his seat and heading to the dinning car.

_What makes me get up every mornin'  
When I can't find the will  
And what keeps me goin' through all the motions  
When all my dreams are standing still_

(FLASHBACK)  
Roy is seen sitting behind his desk in his office. He appears to be doing paperwork. Riza walks in and right up to his desk. She drops a large pile of papers on it. He lifts his head and gives her a dirty look. She simply smiled and walks over to her desk. He watches her walk and while her back is turned, he smiles at her. He would never let her seem him look at her that way, but that didn't mean he couldn't when she wasn't looking.

_I do it for her  
It's all about her  
God knows she gives me more than I deserve  
Every thought I think  
Every breath I breathe  
Everything that I hold dear to me  
Revolves around one simple little word  
Her_

Roy sighs as he stretches his arms up in the air. He looks at Riza and says something. She looks at him and shakes her head. Though she told him no, Roy got up and headed to the door anyway. He smiled and waved before swinging his coat over his shoulder and walking out the door. Riza looked at the tall stack of papers on his desk and sighed. The Fuhrer ordered that they be done that night.

_There's times I take it all for granted  
Just how fortunate I am  
God knows it took a better woman, to make me a better man  
Oh, sometimes it don't show  
Don't always let her know  
What I couldn't live without  
I know there ain't no doubt_

Roy walks in the next morning and sees Riza at his desk. She is resting her head in her arms and appears to be sound asleep. The papers are gone. He knew she stayed there all night just to do that for him, but didn't know why. He smiles at the sight of her. He feels a little guilty about it. He walks up behind her and covers her with his coat. He smiles again before leaving the office.

_I do it for her  
It's all about her  
God knows she gives me more than I deserve  
Every thought I think  
Every breath I breathe  
Everything that I hold dear to me  
Revolves around one simple word  
Her  
_

He slowly closes the door, trying not to make too much noise. He turns around and finds himself face to face with Havoc. Havoc says something and reaches for the doorknob. Roy says something as he gently pushes him back. Havoc gives him an odd look, but nods and the two walk off.

_She's my life work  
And for all it's worth  
_

Riza wakes up and stretches. She looks down and sees the coat. Though she was a bit confused at first, but smiles when she realizes who it belongs to. She wraps it around her tighter before lowering her head on the desk and closing her eyes.

_I do it for her  
It's all about her  
Oh God know she gives me more than I deserve  
Every thought I think  
Every breath I breathe  
Everything I hold dear to me  
Revolves around on little word  
Her._

(PRESENT)

Roy is seen walking past the passengers on the train. His hands are in his pockets and a look of defeat is plastered on his face.

* * *

Armstrong and Amy are seen at the table. They appear to be reading the menus.

"Sorry I'm late," Roy said solemnly as he sat across from Armstrong.

"It's alright, we had time to look over the menu," Armstrong said, trying to make the colonel feel better.

Roy nodded before picking up his menu and looking over it, "I guess we're waiting for Havoc and Ross then?" he asked, though he didn't look up at the other two.

"You did tell them right?" Armstrong asked as he looked to Amy.

Amy, who currently had her glass to her mouth, nearly choked on her water. She pulled the glass from her lips and wiped her mouth with her napkin.

She cleared her throat as she placed the glass on the table, "Well, you see," she said slowly, "I uh…, couldn't find them," she said, her voice cracking a bit.

She gave Armstrong an apologetic look, but didn't say another word.

Roy looked over his menu at them, "Where are they then?" he asked confused.

"Don't worry, that's not our train," Ross said irritably as she looked to Havoc.

They two were sitting on the bench outside of the train station. They had missed their train and were locked out of the station.

"How was I supposed to know?" Havoc asked as he motioned to himself, "And how is it always my fault? We were both supposed to ride the same train?" he asked as he gave her a dirty look.

Ross didn't answer, she was way to cold too. The chill of the night air just made the two of them even more irritable.

"Lieutenant…nevermind," Ross began, but quickly changed her mind.

She rubbed her arms with her hands, trying desperately to keep warm. Havoc looked at her, his eyes filled with guilt.

"Here," he mumbled before removing his uniform jacket. He wrapped it around the woman's shoulders, "Better?" he asked slowly.

Maria looked at him and nodded. She was still mad that they were stuck outside of the station all night, seeing how their drivers had already left, but she was grateful that she wasn't alone.

* * *

Well, what did ya think? I hope you liked it. There will be some music in this fic, but not a lot, so don't worry.

* * *

RESPONSE TO REVIEWERS:

**_coldhardPaine85:_** Why thank you. I really loved it too and I really loved your review. I hope you continue to enjoy my fic and I will continue to enjoy your reviews.

**_Flava Sava_** Well, was it worth all the excitement? I sure hope so.

**_Tempest Kiro:_** Yeah, I have some trouble writing Maria, but I kinda need her in this fic. She plays an important part. You'll see way later on in the fic. I hope it's not too serious, I try to add some humor. Considering the situation, it's kinda hard though. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

**_Briar Noir_** Yeah! You said exactly what I needed to hear. I was worried about how it was timed when I was writing it. I'm sooooo glad you said that. Thank you thank you thank you! Here is a cookie. Enjoy.

**_amberblood_** Yeah! You get a cookie too. I've been waiting for someone to say something about Amy and Armstrong. Thank you. I'm kinda shocked about how well I described people, normally I'm horrid at it.

**_saffiremoon21_** Thanks for adding my to your alert list. I appreciate the support. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic, I know I'll continue to enjoy writing it.

**_HotPink89_** WOW! I've never met someone who couldn't see Roy and Riza together. I mean, I've seen fics where they aren't paired together, but nobody's actually told me that before. I'm glad you like it though. I hope you can see them together, at least in my fic. I'll try my best to make sure you can.

**_kk:_** Thank you, and I will.

**_Apparition7_** Whew, thank you. I tried to keep your advice in mind. I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed it. Thank you for telling me what I was doing wrong. I really appreciate that and I hope I can keep going with the better chapters and not fall back into short and nondescriptive. Thanks again for believing in me.

**_Pil-Z_** Don't worry, whatever you were going to say, I was probably already thinking it. Yeah, he is a sicko, but he only gets worse. The good news is that he wasn't in this chapter. Yay!

**_KatieCat:_** (Shivers with fear) Sorry about the delay. I read your review and decided to go right into updating. Though, I got side tracked, but I updated today anyway. Well, thanks for knocking the sense into me. (My aunt has a cat named Katie…she scares my too).

**_Kaiya-Chan:_** Hey! Long time, no speak. I know, I know, I told you I'd check out your newest fic, but I haven't yet. Don't worry though, I told you I would and I don't plan on going back on my word. I'm so glad to hear that you love my fic. Hearing something like that from a writer of your caliber means a whole lot. Hahaha, your mom gave you a weird look? That is so funny. I'm glad to hear that the coffee thing made you laugh; I try to add a little humor, though it is a serious fic. Hmmm…your allergies? Yes, they will act up quite a bit. There will be sad allergies…like those you get from weeds and stuff, but there will be happy allergies too…like those you get from kittens and cute fluffy animals like that.

**_DRAGONGIRL4: _**Sorry for embarrassing you pal, but I wanted to apologize and I wanted you to know I really mean that I'm sorry. I thought that if I apologized in front of all these people that you would know it wasn't an empty apology. I really don't treat you as nice as I should. I get so frustrated for no reason, but I realized what I did and I apologize. I guess I'm not the best friend ever, but I'm here if you need me. You know that. For crying out loud I hit myself in the head with a pop bottle so you'd stop crying…remember? Instead of focusing on how you don't review, I should focus on the fact that I'm supposed to be your best friend. Which means I'm not supposed to make you mad or upset you, I'm supposed to make you laugh and cheer you up (Benetora's House Of Butts And Everything Firm). You know I'm not good with telling people things like that, so I guess that's why I typed it. Thanks for the support buddy, and I hope you continue to read my fics. Do me a favor though, don't get all sappy and crap because I apologized alright. I only did it because I did something wrong. Yeah, I admited I was wrong and I useually do my best not to admit it, but that doesn't mean that I'm getting soft or anything. It just means that I needed to swallow my pride and apologize. Don't think it'll happen again (big smile).

* * *

ILoveMyGojyo. 


	4. You Can Run

_**Crossing A Fine Line**_

_**Summary: When Riza's mission leads to her disappearance, what will Roy do to get her back? Will he even make it in time?**_

_**Chapter Four: You Can Run…**_

* * *

Hey! Wow, I updated fast. But I can't let you people down, so I have to update. Thanks for sticking with my fic. I was afraid that nobody would like it because it is serious and doesn't have a whole lot of humor. I'm glad you like it though. Please continue to read.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters.

**

* * *

RESPONSES TO REVIEWERS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

Mustang is seen getting off the train. He turned to look for his companions and smiled when he saw Armstrong and Amy getting off. They walked right up to him, both appearing to be rather tired.

Mustang looked at his watch, "It's ten minutes to midnight," he informed them before closing his watch and shoving it into his pocket, "Let's go find Hawkeye," he ordered before turning around and heading in the other direction.

Sweat drops formed on both Armstrong and Amy's heads as confusion filled their faces. Mustang stopped when he got the funny feeling that nobody was following him. He slowly turned around and faced his companions, wonder in his eyes.

"Sir, I don't mean to disrespect you, but it's nearly midnight and we're tired," Amy said slowly. Her voice was shaky with the fear she felt as she eyeballed Mustang's gloves. She had an image of him burning her for her insubordination in her head. She shook the image out as she spoke again, "Requesting permission to go to the hotel sir," she said weakly.

Roy gave her an irritated look, "No, the sooner we start looking, the sooner we find Hawkeye," he argued, a little irritated by the woman's suggestion.

Armstrong looked at the young woman with his eyes, but didn't move his head an inch. He watched as she sighed and hung her head. She was probably more tired than anyone, considering he and Mustang had her running all over the train in an attempt to find Havoc and Ross. He felt a little guilty and decided to speak up.

"Sir, I think Lieutenant Forest is right. We should retire to the hotel," Armstrong agreed with the young girl as his eyes shot in the colonel's direction.

"Uh?" Amy asked confused before looking up at Armstrong.

"Even if we were to find Hawkeye tonight, we wouldn't be strong enough to fight to get her back," Armstrong informed him, his voice stern.

Roy was a little surprised by Armstrong's behavior, so was Armstrong, but deep down he knew the tall man was right. Unfortunately, Roy is a stubborn man and wouldn't give up.

"Fine," he said irritably as he crossed his arms, "You know what my luggage looks like. Pick it up and wait for Havoc and Ross. When they get here you may retire to the hotel," he ordered before turning around and heading in the other direction once again.

"Sir," Amy called out to him, "Where are you going?" she asked, a little worried.

"To find Hawkeye," Roy answered simply, without turning around.

Armstrong and Amy looked at each other, but didn't say a word. Amy shrugged before the two headed for the luggage that was being unloaded from the train.

* * *

Riza is seen standing by the window of her dark room. She sighed as she looked down at the alley below. She really wanted to get out of there, but she wasn't sure how. There was a noise heard from atop the building next to her.

"What?" she asked confused, and a bit startled. Her eyes shot up to the top of the next building as she search for its creator. She didn't find the noise, but she did find something useful. There was an old-fashioned clothesline that went from above her window and attached to the side of the next building. It was the kind that you could hang the clothes on and push it to move them further out on the line, or pull it to bring them back to you. A smile spread across her face as an idea came to mind. She frantically looked around the room, but stopped when her eyes fell on the bed. She tilted her head slightly as she tried to size the blanket in her mind. Then she turned and looked out the window once more. They were on the top floor and it was a long way down. "I think…hmm," she said to herself. She kept looking between the bed and the window, "It'll be a little short. But it's better to jump from that far down than this high up," she told herself.

Her head snapped in the direction of the door when she heard the doorknob jiggle. She didn't want them to know what she was doing so she ran over to the bed and jumped in. She laid on her side on top of the covers and tried to look as if she had been there the whole time. The door slowly creaked open and Haddon stuck his grubby head in. He had a look on his face as if he wasn't supposed to be there. He nervously looked over his shoulder then back at Riza. A sadistic smile spread across his face. He slowly entered the room and gently closed the door behind him. He wanted to make as little noise as possible.

"Just 'cause da boss won't let us touch er, doesn't mean I won't anyway," Haddon said as he rubbed his hands together and made his way to Hawkeye's bed. He slowly climbed up on the end of it and crawled up to her. "Wake up pretty woman," he said wickedly. He kept crawling until he was over top of Riza, "I said wake up!" he yelled in a whisper before smacking her in the back of the head.

Riza rolled over and laid on her back as she looked up at him, "Get off you pervert," she said quietly, her eyes narrowing on him.

Haddon shook his head, "Not till I'm done," he said as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them down.

Fire raged in the young woman's eyes as Haddon leaned in to kiss her, "You're done," she said bitterly before kicking him in the groin.

"Ahhhh!" Haddon yelled as he let go of Riza and pulled back, "That hurt," he squeaked as he grabbed himself.

Footsteps were heard outside the door, but neither of them let it interrupt what was going on.

"I said…get…off," Riza said as she placed a foot on the man's chest and pushed with all her might.

"What's going on?" Dallas asked as he ran into the room, at the most inopportune time. Just as he ran in, Haddon flew into him, "Oww!" he yelled as he fell backward.

Riza saw her opportunity and darted out of the room. She looked behind her once and saw Haddon on top of Dallas as the two struggled to get up. She smiled a bit before turning for the door.

"Ah!" she screamed a little when she found Yates standing right in front of her.

Her eyes stared as she moved them up his masculine body to his face. He blinked down at her for a second. She knew she was caught; there was no way she could get out of this. Yates looked up and saw Haddon and Dallas fighting.

"Sorry, but I can't let ya escape," he said solemnly. He looked back down at Riza and watched as she hung her head, "But I kin give ya a head start," he smiled.

Riza's eyes widened with surprise as she snapped her head up in his direction. She wanted to ask him why, but decided not to push her luck.

"Thank you," she whispered before walking around him for the door.

She was startled when she felt the man's hand wrap around her arm. She knew that it was too good to be true. She slowly turned her head back and looked up at him.

"If I find ya, I have ta capture ya," Yates warned her, "So when ya leave, go left. Run as fast as ya kin ta da bakery. They'll be closed, but pound on da door until the owner comes out. Tell him what is happening and he'll let ya hide in there. When morning comes, go through da center of town…not da alleys…and head ta da train station. Get on da first train and go back home. Ef ya follow those instructions, you'll make et back ok. Got et?" he ordered, but didn't look at her.

Riza nodded, "Yeah, I got it," she assured the tall man.

Without another word, Yates let go of her arm and she ran out of the apartment.

"Yates!" Dallas yelled from where he was on the floor. Yates look over and saw that the two were still fighting each other to get up, "Yates! Where are you?" he continued to yell.

"Here boss," Yates said as he walked up to the two of them. "What happened," he asked, as if he didn't already know.

"Don't worry about us, go stop the woman before she gets out!" Dallas ordered.

Yates looked to the open door, "Sorry, she's already gone. I musta missed er," he lied, hoping that Riza was at least out of the building.

Haddon and Dallas finally got to their feet, "Well, no time to waist," Dallas said as he brushed himself off, "Let's go," he said as the three ran for the door.

* * *

Riza ran out of the building and doubled over as she tried to catch her breath. She looked to the left and then to the right. She wondered if she could believe him or if this was a trap. She figured that it wasn't a trap, if he wanted to catch her, he would have already.

She shook her head, "Well, here goes nothing," she said to herself before running to the left.

The three men ran out of the building shortly after that. They looked around, but they couldn't see anything in the black of the night.

"Which way should we go?" Haddon asked, as if Dallas would know.

"I think we should go right," Yates suggested.

Dallas and Haddon gave him an odd look, but they didn't have time to argue, "Let's go then," Dallas instructed as he and Haddon headed in that direction.

Yates stood for a moment and looked the other way, "I hope you listened to me," he whispered, wondering if she had followed his orders.

"Yates, come on!" Dallas yelled as he stopped and looked at him, "She's military personnel, you know she's gotta be fast!" he screamed.

"Coming," Yates assured him as he tore his eyes from where he was staring and ran after Dallas.

* * *

Riza looked frantically at the passing stores, hoping that she would find the bakery. Her ribs began to ache from the running, but she pushed herself to keep going. Thoughts of what Yates had said echoed in her mind. She still didn't know if she should believe him, but it was a little late now. She slowed her running to a jog in an attempt to keep some of her remaining energy. She longed to go back and make a right out of that building, but if they were following her, she would just run into them.

"Ah!" she screamed a little as her foot hit something hard and she fell to the ground. She gasped for air as she laid there. She was a little relieved that she got to rest, but getting to her feet wasn't going to be easy. She looked down at her legs and saw the rock she tripped over lying at her feet. "Thanks a lot," she grumbled. She moaned as she attempted to push herself up with her arms, but whined when they gave way and she fell to the ground. She sighed irritably, stirring the loose dirt that was under her face, before hitting her head on the ground as a punishment for her own stupidity, "If the colonel was here, he'd laugh at me. Then he'd yell at me for listening to the enemy," she scolded herself. She turned her head to the side and laid it on the ground. "What now?" she asked herself, knowing that if she were to stay there, they'd catch her for sure. Just when she felt she was doomed, she spotted the sign above the store next to her, "The bakery," she said, a smile spreading across her face. Her excitement made her adrenaline rush just enough to give her the strength to get to her feet. She turned and faced the rock, "Thank you," she said with a smile before limping to the window. She looked inside and noticed that all the lights were off, "Yates was right, they're closed," she said bitterly, she had hoped he was wrong. She limped her way to the door and began pounding on it, "Help!" she screamed, and she didn't care who heard her just as long as the baker did, "Help me please," she continued to yell.

The lights in the store came on as the voice of an elder man was heard, "I'm coming, hold your apple sauce," the old man said, a little humor in his voice. Riza's eyes widen at the though that she was going to be saved. She heard the door being unlocked from the other side, "I'm old, so don't hurt me," the man laughed again. He opened the door and looked at Riza, "Oh my, you don't look too good darling," he said slowly.

"Please help me," she sighed.

* * *

Mustang can be seen walking through the city streets. His hands were in his pockets as he attempted to keep himself warm. He had no idea where to start looking, but he knew that there wouldn't be one place in that city left unturned.

"Ow," he moaned when he ran into something hard and fell back on the ground. He looked up and rubbed his head, curious to see what he ran into, "Watch where you're going," he ordered bitterly, his eyes narrowing on the other man.

"You watch where you're going," the other man scorned as his two friends pulled him to his feet.

Roy got up off the ground and cursed his sore butt, "What are you doing running around at night anyway? You could hurt someone," he said, wondering if he sounded too much like a father.

"We was looking for someone," a high-pitched voice squeaked, "And ya were gettin' in our way," it scolded.

Roy couldn't really make them out, but he could see that there were only three of them. One was about his height, one a little taller, and one that appeared to be a bit taller than Armstrong.

"Well, I'm looking for someone too. So get out of my way," Roy ordered as he rubbed his head.

"Or what?" the man about his height asked as he crossed his arms.

Roy wished that he could just burn the lot of them, but decided that death of an innocent would lead to a major demotion…or prison. He took a deep breath as he tried to control his anger.

"Just get out of my way," Roy said before pushing past them. His uniform became visible to the tallest man when Roy walked through the moonlight, but not to the other two. Roy could have sworn that he heard a gruff voice say bakery as he past that man, but shook it off.

* * *

"I have a feeling that they're not getting off the train," Amy whined as she looked to Armstrong.

The two were sitting outside of the closed train station.

"I have a feeling you're right," he agreed as he looked at his watch, "The sun will be coming up anytime now and the station's been closed for several hours."

Amy placed a hand on the major's arm, causing him to look down at her, "If it isn't too much to ask sir, I really would like to retire to the hotel. I'm getting awfully tired," she pleaded, hoping her charm would have an effect on the man.

Armstrong blinked as he looked into her large blue eyes, "I think you're right. They probably missed the train," he said as he looked away, "Which means they won't be here until midnight tomorrow," he said, thinking about how stupid the two of them are, but not saying it. "Come on then," he ordered as he got tried to get to his feet. He stopped when he felt a weight on his arm. "Huh?" he asked as he looked to the side. Amy had fallen asleep on his arm and probably didn't even hear what Armstrong had said. The tall man couldn't bring himself to wake her, so he gently removed her from his arm and laid her on the ground. He got up and brushed himself off, "Carrying women has been passed down the Armstrong line for generations," he said, though she obviously didn't hear him. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her off, "I wonder where all the luggage went?" he asked himself, but shrugged it off and kept walking.

* * *

Mustang can be still be seen walking through the city. Unfortunately, he had been looking all night and hadn't found anything. He sighed when he noticed the sun was beginning to come up.

"I wonder," he said to himself when he thought about what he heard, "Could she really be at the bakery?" he asked himself, though he wasn't sure if hearing things was evidence enough. He sighed a little, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to check. But…uh…where is the bakery?" he asked as he scratched his head and looked around.

He picked a direction and began to walk that way.

"Excuse me sir," a little boy said as he pulled on Mustang's pant leg. Roy looked down at him, giving the boy an odd look, "I need to go to the bakery and get bread for Mommy, but I can't cross the street alone. Could you hold my hand and take me?" he asked sweetly.

Roy was a little surprised, "Actually, I was headed to the Bakery myself," he told the young boy, but received nothing but a laugh from the young kid, "What?" he asked confused.

"You're going to wrong way. You'll never get to the bakery that way," he said as he adjusted his square glasses.

Roy couldn't help but think that this child was a little familiar, but he shook it off. He couldn't care less if this child was the Leader of the New World, just as long as he was willing to take him to the bakery. Without another word, Mustang took the boy's hand and lead him across the street.

* * *

Riza can be seen sitting up in her makeshift bed on the floor. She stretched her arms high above her head as she yawned.

"Are you hungry?" the elder man asked as he entered her room with a tray of food. Riza smiled but she shook her head, "I think you should eat a little something before you go. It'll keep you strong," the old man insisted as he held the tray out to her.

Riza must admit, the food did look really good, "I guess I should, but I have to leave soon," she insisted, trying not to hurt the old man's feelings.

"I know, and I must open my store soon," he reminded her with a smile. After his wife past, he was lonely, but he knew he couldn't keep Riza there. Helping her hide from her enemies was reward enough for him. There was a small knock on the door, which caused Riza and the old man to look up nervously. "Tell me, what did you say your enemies look like?" the old man asked, his voice a little shaky but he tried hard to hide it.

"He's really tall, has short black hair, and black eyes. They're very gentle eyes, but don't let that fool you. If he's here than he tricked me," Riza said nervously.

"Got it," the old man said in a stern voice as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Riza was more nervous for him than herself, until a frightening thought filled her mind. What if the old man was in on it too? Could she trust him?

* * *

"I'm coming, hold your apple sauce," the man called as he laughed a bit, "That never gets old," he said as he shook his head.

He opened the door and his smile faded when he found himself face to face with a man, "I'm looking for someone," the man said hopefully, a young child clinging tightly to his hand, "She's got blonde hair, amber eyes, and the most beautiful smile. Please tell me you've seen her," the man pleaded.

"Who are you?" the old man asked bitterly as he looked at the man's black hair and gentle black eyes.

"Colonel Mustang," the man replied.

* * *

Sorry so short, but I wanted to end it there. So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. I know it went a little fast, sorry. I hope it didn't shoot between different scenes too often, but I wanted to show what everyone was doing…except poor Havoc and Ross who are still stuck at the train station.

* * *

saffiremoon21Yay! I love bunnies!

Flava Sava Whew, I was afraid that nobody would like the song thing. I'm glad you do though. I thought it kinda fit with the chapter.

KatieCat: No need to apologize, sometimes I need a slap in the face like that. I don't do it on purpose, it's just that I have a lot of fics and sometimes I can't remember when I updated last, you know? So I appreciate your reminders and will look forward to them if I slack off again.

Kwala: I'm glad you like it and don't worry about Riza, she'll be back to her normal self in no time. Which means bad news for the bad guys.

Pil-Z Yay! You were thinking the same thing I was. I created Dallas, but I don't like him. As far as Yates is concerned, I can't tell you. He's sort of a hard character to define though.

chibimacha7 I try to catch the spelling mistakes, but I don't ever get them all. I'll try to be more careful though. I'm glad you like it.

fireblazie You watch Samurai Champloo? I love that show. Anyway, you were right. I saw that guy and I think that's the reason I made Yates that way, but like I said to Pil-Z, he's a hard character to define. Did you get the inspiration…probably not; this wasn't the best chapter ever. The next will be better though. Yeah the scene will be yummy and fluffy, demented and wrong, weird and sinister, hey it's all the same. No, just kidding. The scene won't be coming for a very long time so I'm still planning it.

Tempest Kiro: She…died? (Sniffle sniffle), but she's so cool. I have to read that now. Thanks for the info, though I'm sad. Don't worry, she will be happy in this fic.

ninalee-chan:- I'm glad you like my fic and you define Roy and Riza's relationship perfectly. I'm glad that you caught what I was trying to do.

Apparition7 I know this chapter wasn't great. I'm glad you liked the flashback and music. I was afraid that nobody would.

waaa...: Hehehe, sorry, this fic has a long way to go. Don't worry, Roy and Riza's reunion will be worth the wait.

Briar Noir Yes, random acts of anger, but the driver deserved it. Hmm…a big puppy? Well, we'll see. He's awfully hard to define and I'm not even sure what he's going to do next.

**

* * *

ILoveMyGojyo.**


	5. What Did Happen To Ross and Havoc?

_**Crossing A Fine Line**_

_**Summary: When Riza's mission leads to her disappearance, what will Roy do to get her back? Will he even make it in time?**_

_**Chapter Fine: Comic Intermission: What Happened To Havoc And Ross?**_

* * *

Hello ladies and gents. It's good to see you again. Thanks for all of your reviews. I wasn't going to do this, but I'm going to have a Havoc/Ross moment for this chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters.

_**

* * *

TO LET YOU KNOW, THIS CHAPTER HAS A MESS LOAD OF GAY COMMENTS IN IT. I HAVE NOTHING AGAINST GAYS AND HAVE MANY FRIENDS WHO ARE GAY. PLEASE DON'T THINK THAT I AM HOMOPHOBIC.**_**

* * *

RESPONSE TO REVIEWERS AT THE END OF CHAPTER.**_**

* * *

RATED: AHLB (ALL HAVOC LOVERS BEWARE)**_

* * *

Havoc and Ross can be seen on the train. Havoc has his elbow on the windowsill and his head rested in his hand. Ross is sitting across from him. She is also starring out the window, but she has her hands in her lap. Havoc's uniform jacket is lying on her lap because she hadn't given it back to him yet. She glanced over at him occasionally as she thought about the night before. He seemed like such a gentleman; apologizing for nearly hitting a man in front of her, lending her his jacket when she was cold, and walking all the way to the store to get her something to drink when she was thirsty. It just didn't seem like him…at all. She was however a little ticked at the fact that he didn't use the phone when he was there to call Central. She wondered if he didn't do it on purpose. Her eyes narrowed on him as that thought crossed her mind. What if he did do it on purpose? What if it was all on purpose? Did he just want an excuse to be with her? Her eyes narrowed even more before she snapped her head to look out the window.

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?" a woman's voice asked, causing both Havoc and Ross to turn their heads. They spotted a tall, blonde woman standing next to Havoc's seat. She was wearing a low cut, white blouse and a short, denim, miniskirt. Ross rolled her eyes at the sight of the woman, but Havoc's jaw dropped. She was looking right at him and motioning to the seat next to him. He couldn't say a word, but a bit of drool began to come out of the corner of his mouth. The woman smiled a bit at Havoc's reaction, "Well, is it?" she asked flirtatiously as she batted her large blue eyes.

Ross' face went red when she noticed the look on Havoc's face. She crossed her arms over her chest before closing her eyes, a large anger cross appearing on the side of her forehead.

"Yes," she said sternly, not looking up at the woman.

Havoc's drooling face changed to one of disbelief as he snapped his head in Ross' direction, "What?" he asked with disbelief, wondering what her problem was, "No it's not!'" he argued as he shook his head.

Ross opened her eyes and titled her head slightly, "You're right, it's not," she agreed before closing her eyes once more, "And it's not going to be," she spat.

The woman looked between the two military personnel and bit her bottom lip, "Oh, you two are…together?" she asked hesitantly as she motioned between the two of them.

Both of them stood up and looked at the woman, "NO!" they yelled frantically as they shook their heads.

The woman was a little shocked by their reaction and took a step back, "Well then both of you have issues you need to work through," she said as she motioned between the two of them once more, "I'll see you later," she said as she winked at Havoc and walked off.

Havoc watched the woman saunter off, a large smile on his face. Ross shook her head before sitting back down and looking out the window. Havoc sat down in his seat and leaned back. He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at Ross.

Ross got the feeling she was being watched, "What?" she asked, not turning to look at Havoc.

"Green is not a good color on you," Havoc said with a bit of a smile.

Ross looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?" she asked, not understanding where he was going with this.

Havoc laughed a bit, "Green…jealousy…it doesn't look good on you," he said, trying to break it down so that she understood.

Ross' eyes narrowed, "What makes you think I'm jealous? I never said I was jealous," she asked irritably, but sounding a bit defensive.

Havoc leaned forward and looked her in the face, "Because ever since she got here, you've been clinging to my jacket like Mustang to Hawkeye," he said as he gently pulled on his jacket.

Ross slowly looked down to see what he was talking about. Her eyes widened at the sight of it. She had been hugging his jacket tightly to her chest the whole time. She began to wonder if maybe he was right, maybe she was jealous. Which meant that all that stuff she was thinking earlier was wrong. It wasn't him who wanted to stay with her at the station; it was her who wanted to stay with him at the station. She didn't realize that she was attempting to hide her feelings for him, but it was true.

"I guess you're right," Ross admitted as she continued to stare at the jacket, he already found her out so she might as well tell him how she feels.

Havoc laughed a bit as he leaned back in his seat once more, "Of course I'm right," he said arrogantly, "But you have to think of it this way, there is no need to be jealous. You see, they only get to see me when I'm on this train; you're blessed with seeing me everyday. And, if you're a good girl, you can room with me at the hotel," he said with a wink.

Ross shook her head as all the feelings she had for him left with her patience, "No, you're right about the jacket, but I only clung to it because I thought it was mine," she said with a sigh, she couldn't think of a better lie in her lack of time, "But I'm not jealous and I don't care if you do go out with that woman later. You have to realize that when we get there, you have to tell Mustang why we were late. Enjoy your time now, because he's gonna kill us," she said before throwing Havoc's coat at him and getting up.

"Ross," Havoc called after her as she walked away, "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Ross ignored him as she continued to walk.

"Ma'am?" the blonde asked as she walked up to Ross. Ross stopped and looked at her, "How do you do it?" she asked as she bit her bottom lip once more.

"How do I do what?" Maria asked irritably, this was the last woman she wanted to talk too.

The woman laughed a bit, "How do you sit with a man like that and not make a move?" she asked as she motioned to Havoc, "I mean, it's taking everything I have not to run over and jump on him now," she said as she eyed Havoc.

Maria flinched at those words, "It's not hard," she said as she shoved the image of what the woman said out of her mind.

The woman laughed again, "Oh come on, you can't tell me that there isn't some type of…tension…between the two of you," she said as she nudged Ross with her elbow.

"Yes I can, Havoc is gay," Ross said simply before turning and walking away, a small smirk strewn on her face.

The blonde's eyes widened with disbelief before she slowly turned to look in Havoc's direction. She watched in wonder as he talked to the man standing next to his seat.

"Wow, I never would have guessed, " the blonde shrugged before walking off.

* * *

Havoc and Ross can be seen making their way to the food cart. Havoc looked around worriedly as women pointed and whispered and men winked at him. He didn't mind the women, but the men were creeping him out.

"Lieutenant?" he asked as he gently nudged Ross with his arm, "Do I look different to you?" he asked as he moved his head in different directions so she could get a good view of all the sides of his face.

Ross looked up at him and shook her head, "No, why?" she asked irritably, still a bit mad at him, but more mad at herself.

"Well," Havoc said as he scratched his head, "All these women keep looking at me," he confessed as he motioned around.

Ross shook her head; his arrogance was killing her, "Maybe they like you," she said slowly, sounding as if she were painfully forcing the words from her mouth.

Havoc smiled as he adjusted his shirt, "And what's not to like?" he asked, causing Ross to roll her eyes, "But that's not what bothers me. Why are all these men looking at me?" he asked, hoping she knew the answer.

"I don't kn…" Ross began, but stopped when she remembered what had happened earlier.

Havoc noticed the silence and looked down at her, "What?" he asked, waiting for her to finish.

Ross' eyes widened, "I…uh…have to…go in here," she said frantically before grabbing the doorknob of the bathroom and going inside.

Havoc stood confused as he looked at the bathroom door. He heard Ross' uncontrollable laughter from behind the door. A man walked behind Havoc, a smile forming on his face. Havoc jumped and grabbed his butt after the passing man pinched it. He rubbed his butt as the man continued on his way. His head snapped back to the door when he heard it open and he watched as Ross walked out of it. She cleared her throat and fixed her shirt.

"You ok?" he asked as she walked over and stood next to him.

"I'm fine," Ross assured him, humor lingering in her voice, "Let's go get some food," she suggested before motioning in the direction of the food car.

Havoc watched her walk away, he was confused by her snickering, but decided not to ask.

* * *

They entered the food car and found a table, "Hmm…" Havoc said as he scanned the menu with his eyes, trying to decide what he wanted.

Ross looked from her menu to him a few times, trying hard not to laugh…but failing miserably. She happened to look at a table on the other side of the food cart and saw the blonde woman. She couldn't help but wonder if she's the reason the whole train thinks that Havoc is gay.

"Um, I'll be back in a minute," she assured Havoc as she laid her menu on the table and got up to walk away.

"Huh?" Havoc said vacantly as he watched her get up, but looked back to his menu as she walked away.

Ross approached the blonde woman's table. She noticed that the woman was sitting with a man, and if she heard the conversation right, they just met. She rolled her eyes at the thought that the woman could forget Havoc so fast and move on to another man, but she decided not to let it bother her.

"Umm, can I ask you something?" Ross said quietly, causing the woman to look up at her, "You didn't tell anyone what I told you…did you?" she asked, hoping that maybe she didn't.

The woman's eyes got big, "Oh no, was that a secret?" she asked as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Ross laughed a bit, "No, I was just wondering," she said, "Actually, I have a confession to make…" she began, figuring that if this woman was with another man, she might not be a threat to her and Havoc's relationship…or lack there of. "You see, Havoc's not…"

"I'm back," the chipper voice of a woman said as she sat down at the blonde's table, "Who is this?" she asked as she looked up at Ross.

"This is the gay man's friend," the blonde said as she pointed at Ross, "Remember, I told you about him?" she said as she playfully slapped her friend's shoulder.

"Oh, the hot one," the girl said with a grin. If it wasn't for a bit of a difference in the face, and that fact that her shirt was black, she could have been the blonde's twin, "Oh, if could just have one day with him, he wouldn't be gay anymore," she said as she stared at Havoc.

Ross' jealousy gene kicked into high gear as he face went red. She thought that she was safe when the blonde found a new man, but now this woman wanted a piece of Havoc too. She couldn't have that happen.

"I'm sorry, but there is no turning back for him," Ross apologized, "He's climbed the gay mountain, crossed the hanging gay bridge, rowed across the gay river, and sunk the gay boat," she lied before turning around and heading back to the table; leaving the woman sad and depressed.

"What was that all about?" Havoc asked as Ross sat across the table from him and picked up her menu, "I saw you talking to those women, I also saw them looking at me. Why?" he asked, hoping that she would say that they were interested in him.

"Nothing," Ross said as she shook her head, "Did you decide what you want?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I already ordered," Havoc replied as he sat his menu on the table, "I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a minute," he said before getting up and leaving.

"Madam?" the waiter said as he approached the table. Ross looked up at him and smiled, "Are you, Havoc?" he asked, a bit arrogant.

Ross shook her head, "No, the man sitting with me is Havoc," she replied, a little confused.

The waiter looked at the seat across from her, then back at her, "Madam, there is no one sitting in front of you," he said, sounding as if he were speaking to a child.

Ross blushed a bit, "Not now, but he was. He had to use the bathroom," she said as she motioned to the bathroom.

The waiter cleared his throat, "Your metal issues are no never mind to me, this is for your imaginary coworker," he said as he handed her a piece of paper with Havoc's name on it, "The sender of the paper wants to know if your 'friend' has a first name," he continued, using air quotes around the word friend.

Ross gave him an irritated look, "First off, he's not imaginary and yes, it's Jean," she assured him. The waiter grumbled a bit before turning around, "Wait, who sent this?" Ross asked as she red the note. The waiter didn't say a word, he just pointed to the other side of the restaurant. Ross looked over and saw a man waving at her, "Uh oh," she sighed as she looked back down at the paper and the waiter left.

"Ok, I'm back," Havoc said as he sat down in front of her, "So what did you order?" he asked curiously.

Ross quickly hid the paper behind her back, "Nothing," she said frantically as she got to her feet, "Nothing at all," she assured him with a smile.

"What?" he asked confused, not understanding why she answered that way, "So you ordered nothing?" he guessed.

"What?" Ross asked confused, she thought he had asked her about the paper, "Oh, no. I'm not really hungry. Thank you though," she said before getting up to leave.

Havoc gave her an odd look, but decided not to pry. That was until he spotted the paper behind her back with his name on it.

"What's this?" he asked as he yanked the paper from his hand and opened it up. Ross closed her eyes tightly as she sighed, she was hoping he wouldn't see that. Havoc opened the paper and smiled, "Meet me in the dinning car at nine?" he said as he read the paper out loud. Ross sat back down in her seat and looked up at him, "Who sent this?" he asked excitedly.

"You don't want to know," Ross sighed as she put her elbow on the table and rested her head in her hand.

Havoc looked up at her and smiled, "You didn't want to show me this did you?" he asked, thinking her jealously was kind of cute.

Ross shook her head, "No, I didn't," she admitted, she honestly didn't want to.

Havoc's smile grew, "Because you didn't want me to meet this woman tonight?" he asked, sounding as if he were talking to an infant child.

"Something like that," Ross admitted once again, though the thought was rather humorous.

"Well, I'm going to meet this woman," Havoc said excitedly, "And you're just going to have to learn how to deal with it. You see, the jealousy thing is cute, but it does get a little old. There is nothing between us. Sorry," he apologized before getting to his feet, "I have to get ready for my big date," he said before heading out of the dining car.

Ross sighed a bit, Havoc didn't realize exactly how much he hurt her. Ross looked over at the man who sent the note.

"Yeah, he's big alright," she said before looking down at the table.

"Talking to 'Jean'?" the waiter asked as he approached the table. Ross looked up at him, not knowing she was thinking out loud. She figured there was no point in arguing, so she let it slide. "Here is your food," the waiter said as he placed the food on the table.

"That's not mine, its Havocs," Ross informed him.

The waiter looked over at the empty seat and nodded, "I'm sure it is," he commented before walking away. He couldn't help but think that Ross was crazy.

* * *

Well, a bit of a comic relief. Is it ok? You were wondering what happened to them, so there you go.

* * *

RESPONSE TO REVIEWERS:

**_saffiremoon21_** Yay Riza! I'm glad she's finally getting back at them…someone has to teach them a lesson. I realized that was rather long, but when I typed it, it seemed short. I guess it's different when I post it or something…it seems different anyway.

**_Kwala_** You are to blame for this chapter…well partly anyway. I wasn't going to do a big thing with Havoc and Ross, but people kept asking about them, so I had to do something and they're kinda my comic relief. Well, keep enjoying. Your questions will be answered in the next few chapters. The next chapters called "The Luggage" so you can guess what that one's about.

**_Pil-Z_** Yes, I love stumping my readers. I guess I should have said something considering it was in the second chapter that it happened. Riza didn't describe Roy she described Yates. Yates has black hair and gentle black eyes. The baker just got a little confused, that's all. I can understand your confusion, Yates' description is in the second chapter though.

**_Flava Sava_** Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.

**_waaa...:_** I'm sorry you had to wait...please don't cry. Here, have a cookie.

**_whatascene:_** I do believe that you are a new reviewer? Am I right? Welcome! Here is a cookie for you! I'm glad you liked it, but by the end of the story…I don't think it'll be Roy you say 'uh oh' for…

**_Apparition7_** Thank you. I'm glad it was long enough; I was a little worried about that. Anyway, of course he walked the kid to the bakery, he didn't know where it was. He was headed in completely the wrong direction.

**_Emily: _**Hello and welcome! Yes yes, I know there are errors, but I try to catch them all. Annoyed? Nooooooo…ok, a little. But hey, it was your review and I think you did a very nice job. You were kind and not mean like most people. I know I mess up a lot, but I never plan what I'm going to type. I sit at the computer and let my fingers do the work, but sometimes I go back to fix something and I accidentally leave words, or use the wrong tense, or…ramble like I am now.

**_Tempest Kiro: _**Whoa…all the information…I enjoy it immensely. I love hearing about the military. You like Pet Shop Of Horrors and Saiyuki? Yay! I'm glad we have something in common. It's hard to find people who like Saiyuki and Pet Shop of Horrors sometimes. I'm working on a fic you might enjoy though. It is not titled yet, but it has a good story line. It's about a half demon half goddess woman who joins the Sanzo party with the innkeeper's daughter. She has a special relation to Kougaiji and a very bad opinion of Sanzo. To put it nicely, she hates him with every ounce of her immortal being. It has loads of humor in it and I think you'd like it. You should also check out a fic that a friend of mine and I wrote. It's calle, "The Island". It's about the Sanzo and Kougaiji parties getting stranded on an island with some very odd natives. It's under the name of Dragon-Skies84 I think. It's stocked full of humor as well. Oh, here is a cookie for liking Saiyuki and a smore for liking Pet Shop Of Horrors.

**_chibimacha7_** Hehehehehe…Hughes…keep that thought in mind as you read the fic K? I can't tell you why, but trust me. Here is a cookie for figure it out though.

**_ninalee-chan_** You are to blame as well for this chapter. People kept asking about Ross and Havoc, so I had to do a chapter with the two of them. I wasn't going to, but I did. They are sorta the comic relief, that is why I had to make this chapter comical. Thanks for the comment about Roy, you scared me for a second. I thought you were going to insult my portrayal of Roy, but I'm glad he is in character. Yay! I would give you a cookie, but I ate them all…yum. Here is candy instead.

ILoveMyGojyo.


	6. Oh Where Oh Where Has Our Riza Gone?

_**Crossing A Fine Line**_

_**Summary: When Riza's mission leads to her disappearance, what will Roy do to get her back? Will he even make it in time?**_

_**Chapter Six: Oh Where Oh Where Has Our Riza Gone?**_

* * *

Sorry. I know that this is a well overdue update, but I've had things I needed to get done and I have a new addiction…to fanart. I'm so sorry. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of it characters.

_**

* * *

RESPONSE TO REVIEWERS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**_

* * *

The old man looked Roy up and down with questionable eyes, "Colonel Mustang you say?" he said a little unsure as he rubbed his wrinkled chin with his fingers. One eyebrow was raised as he pondered over the man before him, "What if I were to say I didn't believe ya?" he asked before crossing his arms threateningly.

Roy scratched his head before looking down at his nametag, "Than you can read it right here," he commented impatiently as he motioned to it.

The old man gave him an irritated look, but decided to humor the young colonel.

He leaned in toward the nametag and adjusted his glasses, "Hmmm, looks about right," he said slowly before leaning back once again, "But the woman you're looking for isn't here," he lied as he slammed his cane on the floor and placed both hands on top of it, "Now get out," he ordered as he motioned outside with his head.

Roy sighed a bit, "If I give you her description once more, would you tell me if you found her?" he pleaded, hoping that the owner of such a fancy place would see her around sometime.

The old man groaned with irritation at Roy's persistence, "Fine," he said as he nodded, "But than you leave, got it!" he yelled bitterly.

A small smile formed on Roy's face, "She's about this high," he began as he motioned her height with his hand, "Petite, blonde, amber eyes…and…" he paused as he tried to think of something, "Looks great in a miniskirt," she said dreamingly.

The old man's already narrow eyes narrowed more on the young colonel, "Get out!" he yelled as he began to beat Roy with his cane, "You're a sick man! Get out!" he continued to yell as Roy was backed out into the street. The old man stuck the end of his cane on Roy's chest and pushed him as hard as he could. Roy fell backward onto the hard ground and caused a car to squeal to a stop before hitting him. The old man was already standing in the doorway when Roy got enough strength to look up, "And don't come back!" he yelled bitterly before slamming the door shut.

Roy slowly got to his feet and brushed himself off, "Well kid, did you get your bread?" he asked, remembering the kid that brought him there. When he received no reply, he looked around for the young boy, "Kid?" he asked before walking over to the sidewalk, "I don't blame you I guess. I wouldn't want to by anything from that psycho either."

* * *

The old man peeked out the window of the door as he waited for Mustang to walk off. When he felt that the colonel was a good distance away, he let go of the curtain and walked toward the room where Riza was staying.

"It's alright now. See, I told you I'd take care of you," the old man said as he slowly opened the door. He was surprised to see that the back window was open and Riza was no where to be found. He was a little upset that she was gone, but he understood her reasoning. She probably figured that he was in on the whole thing and wanted to leave before he sent Yates and the others in after her. He slowly made his way to the window and looked out it, "Well, the alley isn't where I would have wanted to escape too, but it's your choice," he shrugged before closing the window.

"Who are ya talking to, old man?" the familiar voice of a man was heard from behind him, "I know it can't be your wife, we've already killed her," the voice said, a bit of humor in it.

The old man swallowed hard before turning around, "I won't have your money till noon, Dallas, you know that," he said shakily. The courage he had when he was fighting with Mustang was gone.

Dallas was leaning on the door frame of that tiny room, Haddon and Yates behind him. He was blocking the man's exit, so escape was impossible.

"Actually, I have a proposition for you," Dallas said with a sadistic smile, "One that means you will never have to pay us again."

The old man's eyes widened. Everyday these three would visit his store at noon and everyday he would have to pay them. The one time his wife told them 'no' was the last time she ever breathed. The opportunity to lift the payments was one that he'd been waiting for a long time.

"What do you want then?" the old man asked, a little bit of excitement was mixed with a lot of fear in his voice.

"Yates here says that you have the woman we're looking for," Dallas said as he motioned to the tall man behind him, "Where is she?" The old man stared at the massive man behind Dallas. He couldn't say a word. "Come on old man, if we don't find her before the military do," he said impatiently, his eyes cold and heartless.

The old man shook with fear. The tall man Riza spoke of was Yates and he chased away the man who could save her life. The man's eyes filled with tears when this realization occurred.

"Come on old man! We ain't got all day!" Haddon yelled impatiently, but still received nothing from the old man.

"If you don't tell us willingly, we're gonna beat it out of you. Do you understand?" Dallas asked as he stood up straight and pounded his fist in his hand.

The old man stared at the floor, a hopeless look in his eyes. He slowly fell to his knees and cried.

"Go ahead and do it. There isn't anything you can do to me to make me feel worse than I already do," the old man said as he began to cry.

Dallas felt no pity, just anger. Fire raged in his eyes as he stared at the man on the floor.

"Yates, lock the door. Nobody's visiting the bakery today!" Dallas ordered as he motioned for the front door.

The old man didn't budge as Haddon and Dallas closed in on him. He didn't even flinch at the sound of the front door being locked and his only chance for rescue being trapped outside.

* * *

Riza ran as fast as she could down the alley. She looked back every now and then to see if she was being followed. She wasn't sure what was going on in that bakery, but she knew that she didn't want any part of it. She couldn't get rid of the feeling that that old man was working with Dallas and the others. The alleys she ran through were dark, smelly, and cluttered. She wanted to run through the city, but Yates told her to do that. She knew it had to be another trap.

"AH!" She screamed as her legs gave way and she hit the ground. Without another sound she scooted as fast as she could to a nearby wall and leaned on it as she tried to catch her breath. She looked at her watch to see what time it was, "It's still early. I wonder what time the train leaves," she said to herself as she held her sore ribs.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" came the voice of a man. Riza perked up at the sound of the familiar voice…it was Mustang. She wasn't sure if she was hearing things, but is sounded so real. She figured it was coming from the street because it sounded a bit distant. "Lieutenant Hawkeye!" the voice yelled again, a bit more distant this time. Riza really wasn't sure if it was Mustang or if her mind was playing games with her head. The voice was getting more distant though, which meant that he was getting further and further away. She wanted to jump to her feet and go after it, but the fear of Dallas and the others finding her, overwhelmed her, "Lieutenant Hawkeye, where are you?" the voice said again, sounding a bit desperate and worn.

Riza's eyes widened, "Colonel?" she whispered to herself as she slowly got to her feet. If her mind was playing tricks on her, so be it. She longed to see the face that went with that voice, "Colonel," she tried to yell as she limped down the alley. She was so tired that it came out more like a loud whisper. "Colonel, help me," she tried again, but more air escaped than words.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye!" the voice yelled again, but she could barely hear it.

Tears filled her eyes, half full of fatigue, the other half full of worry. She tried to limp faster, but fell several times. She wanted to make it to the street before Mustang disappeared, but gravity was against her right now.

* * *

Armstrong knocked on the door to Amy's room, "Lieutenant!" he yelled through the door, "I hate to wake you up, but we have to get going," he said before knocking some more.

Amy opened the door slowly, "I'm coming sir," she assured him tiredly as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Though Armstrong thought she was cute with her messed up hair and her oversize military shirt he figured it wasn't the best thing to wear when you go looking for a fellow coworker.

"Lieutenant, I believe a uniform would be proper attire for our current mission," he said with a bit of a smile, wondering if she even realized she wasn't dressed.

Amy gave him an odd look as he pulled her hand away from her face and looked down. Her eyes got big and her face went red when she realized what she was wearing.

She grabbed the bottom of the shirt and pulled it down before slowly looking up at Armstrong, "I'm so sorry sir," she apologized.

Armstrong nodded, "It's ok, now go put some clothes on," he said as he motioned for her to go back into her room.

"Yes sir," Amy replied, her voice shaky as she slammed the door shut. "I can't believe I answered the door without pants," she said before walking over to the bed and grabbing her uniform pants. "The major has never seen me in anything, but my uniform. When he sees me in casual clothing, I want it to be a little more than just my underwear and a shirt," she continued to talk to herself as she pulled her pants up and buttoned them.

There was another knock on the door, "Hurry Lieutenant!" Armstrong bellowed from the other side, "Mustang didn't come back last night and I want to make sure he's ok!" he called once more.

Worry filled Amy when she heard this. She was worried about Mustang as well…until she became more worried about herself. Even if Mustang had wanted too, he couldn't have met them at the hotel. Amy forgot to tell him where they were staying. She bit her bottom lip as she fixed her hair.

"As long as the Major doesn't find out, I'm sure I'll be alright," she said to herself before sighing and heading toward the door, "All done sir," she said sweetly as she swung the door open and looked at Armstrong.

Armstrong smiled down at her and nodded, "Good, let's go find the colonel than," he ordered before turning and heading down the hallway.

Amy bit her lip once more as she pulled her door shut, "Do we have too?" she whispered before following her Major.

* * *

The sunlight hurt Riza's eyes as she leaned on the wall at the end of the dark alley, "Finally," she whispered as she looked around at the crowded street. "Where are you, Colonel?" she asked as she looked around for him.

She took one step out onto the busy sidewalk to try and get a better view.

"As soon as I find that woman, I'll kill her. Just like the old man," the familiar voice of a man said from somewhere behind Riza. Riza reluctantly turned her head to the side to see if she was right, though she was praying she wasn't. Sure enough, about ten feet away stood Dallas and the others. The sidewalk was so busy, that she could only see Yates. This meant that smaller people were harder to see, which meant that they couldn't see her. "Come on, we'll go this way," Dallas said as he and the others headed in Riza's direction.

Riza began to back into the alley. She was hopping that they'd walk right past her, but she couldn't back up far enough to feel completely comfortable.

"Ah!" she let out a tiny scream as she fell over a metal trash can and right onto a pile of garbage.

"Did you hear that?" Dallas said as he and the others stopped at the end of the alley and looked down it.

Riza was lying on the shadows behind the trash can, hoping that it was enough to shield her from their few.

"Yeah, maybe a cat?" Haddon asked, with a bit of a shrug.

"I think we should check it out," Dallas said with an evil grin before slowing walking into the alley.

Riza closed her eyes tightly as she waited for them to find her, "But I'm allergic ta cats," Yates said in his normal, gruff, tone, "They make me swell an' stuff," he continued as he grabbed Dallas' shoulder.

Dallas sighed with irritation, "Fine you big baby, let's go," he said as he motioned them back into the street with his hands, "She wouldn't be dumb enough to hide in the alley anyway," he pointed out.

Riza closed her eyes and put her hands on her face, "Shows how little you know me," she whispered, relieved that they were gone.

"And how little is that?" she heard a voice ask.

She was afraid to open her eyes, but she felt the presence of a man leaning over her. The words 'oh crap' crossed her mind when she realized that she should have just kept her mouth shut. She pushed those thoughts from her head so that she could make room for some genius idea to get herself out of this mess. She quickly remembered the trashcan she tripped over and realized that it should still be at her feet. Without warning she quickly sat up straight, grabbed the trashcan between her two feet, laid back down, and pulled her feet up to hit her attacker in the head with it.

"Get away you perve!" she yelled as the man stumbled backward a little.

Riza used her feet to toss the trashcan into the air. She quickly jumped up, grabbed it, and swung around to hit him in the head again. There was the loud sound of metal hitting something hard, followed by the screams of a man. Without another thought, she thrust the can upward and nailed her attacker under the chin. This, of course, caused her attacker to fly up into the air and back. She dropped the can as the attacker slip across the ground, hitting his head on the building before stopping. She took a second to catch her breath before picking up the trash can and bringing it up over her head. She walked over to her attacker and was about to bring the can down over his ribs until…

"What are you doing?" Mustang asked from where he was lying on the ground, "I was only joking," he said as he waved his hands defensively.

Riza's eyes got big, "Colonel?" she asked, kinda hoping that maybe this was just a really good impersonator.

"Oww," Mustang whined as he held his head, "I don't know anymore, I think you gave me brain damage," he said before sitting up, "Now I see why your kidnappers threw you in the trash," he said as he motioned to the pile of trash where Riza was lying when he found her.

Riza had a right mind to hit him anyway, but she figured it wouldn't be a very good idea. She dropped the trash can and offered him a hand to help him up. He took her hand and she pulled him to his feet.

"I'm sorry sir. I thought you were the kidnappers," Riza apologized as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

Roy rubbed the bump on his head, "No, and after that, I'll be sure to never kidnap you," he assured her, afraid of what she might do if he did. Roy stopped rubbing his head and looked at Riza, "So what happened?" he asked seriously.

Riza hung her head and looked away from her Colonel, "With all do respect sir, I really don't want to discuss it," she said reluctantly, hoping that he would understand.

Roy nodded; he figured she would tell him on her own time, "Let's get back to the hotel. We'll get you something to eat and find Armstrong and Forest," he said as he patted her on the back and made his way for the end of the alley.

Riza watched him walk away and sighed. The sound of his voice and the touch of his hand gave her a feeling of relaxation. She knew that as long as he was there, nobody could hurt her.

"Colonel," Riza called to him as she held her hand out in his direction. Roy stopped at the sound of her voice and turned around, "Wait for me ok?" she said before slowly limping forward.

When she reached the colonel, she fell forward a little, but Roy caught her in his arms. She looked up at him, a bit of shock on her face. Roy smiled down at her before helping her to stand up straight.

"Always," he said quietly before brushing a few strands of hair out of her face.

Riza gave him an odd look, "Always what sir?" she asked confused, thinking that maybe she missed something.

Roy's black eyes seemed awfully gentle as he stared into her amber ones, "I'll always wait for you," he assured her.

"Oh, isn't that cute?" came the familiar voice of a man from the end of the alley. Roy and Riza looked over quickly to see who was speaking to them. The shadow of three men could be seen standing there, but it was impossible to see any features. "The little woman is reunited with her boyfriend. Time to celebrate boys," the leader said as he pulled a pipe out from behind his back and hit his open hand with it.

"Time to go!" Riza yelled as she grabbed Roy's arm and ran off.

The adrenaline kicked in, like it did when she was fighting Roy, and she completely forgot about her injured knee. All she could think about was getting away from those men and taking Roy with her.

"Riza, slow down!" Roy ordered as the young blonde pulled him along, "Are those the men who kidnapped you?" he asked as he motioned behind him, his feet moving fast to keep up with her.

"Yes!" Riza yelled as she continued to run, "And now they have weapons. There is no way I can take them without my gun!" she continued to yell, running just as fast as ever.

Roy sighed a bit, "Why not use my alchemy?" he asked, thinking that would be a good idea…and kinda fun.

Riza stopped dead in her tracks, causing Roy to fall forward a bit. He stuck his leg out and caught himself before hitting the ground.

"Good point," she said excitedly. "Alright, let's go get them so that we can get out of here ok?" she asked, sounding a bit nervous.

Roy nodded before turning around and heading back to the alley. When they finally reached it they noticed that the three men were gone.

"This isn't good. What do we do now?" Roy asked as he scratched his head and looked to Riza.

Riza shrugged as she looked around, "I don't know, but we have to find them before some other innocent woman gets hurt," she said as she rubbed her neck with her hand.

Roy noticed this and gave her a questionable look, "You ok Lieutenant?" he asked worriedly as he tried to look at where she was rubbing.

Riza looked at Roy and her eyes grew large, "I'm fine," she said nervously before throwing her hand down to her side.

Roy noticed for the first time that her, otherwise form fitted, shirt was a little bunched at the collar. It looked a little like someone had grabbed a hold of it and pulled.

"What happened to your shirt?" he asked as he reached over and gently flicked the area he was talking about.

Riza remembered when Dallas grabbed her shirt and pulled her into a forced kiss, but she couldn't tell him that, "Oh, I must have caught it on something sir," she lied again, figuring she'd tell him the truth when she knew he wouldn't freak out.

Roy gave her a disbelieving glare, but decided not to pry, "Alright then, let's go get the idiots who kidnapped you," he suggested before walking out into the street.

Riza watched him walk away once more, "What would I do without you sir?" she said quietly, not intending for him to hear.

* * *

From atop the building next to them, three heads poked over the side and looked into the street.

"Well, she's defenseless," Dallas said with a bit of a sadistic smile.

"Yeah, but he's got alchemy," Haddon reminded him, but only receiving an evil glare in return.

"Well, there's nothing a little bullet or two can't handle," Dallas said wickedly as he held up Riza's pistol for Haddon and Yates to see.

"What's yer plan boss?" Yates asked curiously, hoping it didn't involve hurting Riza.

Dallas looked at Yates and smiled again, "We wait here till night fall. Than, we go looking for the sexy blonde. If she's with her little boyfriend there, we'll kill him," he said as he got to his feet and walked to the center of the building.

Yates looked at Dallas, worry in his eyes, "Do ya really think that es er boyfriend?" he asked, hoping that maybe it was all just a joke.

"Of course I do," Dallas answered truthfully, "You saw them, they were all over each other before we got there," he said before sitting down.

Yates looked back over the side of the building and narrowed his eyes on Mustang, "Than I wanna be the one that shoots em," he scowled.

* * *

Well, was it worth the incredibly long wait? I hope so. I think this chapter was pretty good. Anyway, please review.**

* * *

Response to Reviewers.**

**Amazonian Anime Queen** Hello hello hello! So, did you enjoy it? Yes yes, no no? Yes, I think it is an interesting pairing too, but the first time I saw them together, I knew I had to put them together in my fic. Do you like it? I think it kinda works. Keeping Ross in character is hard, but you really don't see her too often in the anime huh? Anyway, please continue to read and enjoy.

**Flava Sava**Yay! It is the perfect comic relief! I'm so happy. I knew I had to put a comic relief in there somewhere and since Ross and Havoc are the comic relief's of the whole fic, I think it was only right to make a chapter with the two of them in it comical.

**waaa...:** …you really think of an ending? THAT IS SO COOL! I've never heard of anyone being that attached to my fic that they'd actually think about how it's going to go. (Sniffle sniffle) Thank you for loving it so much (gives you big hug) you're so nice. Anyway, I think the ending will surprise a lot of people, but I still have a long way to go before I get there. Sorry, you'll just have to wait.

**saffiremoon21** Yes, he does think she is crazy. We all know she's not…well, having feelings for Havoc is a little crazy in itself huh? Anyway, please continue to enjoy.

**Pil-Z** Don't worry, I tend to say something then bring it back up a few chapters later. I guess it kinda helps me to tie the whole thing together. The only problem is sometimes I'll do something that doesn't make sense, than a few chapters later it does. You know what I mean? Anyway, please continue to enjoy.

**whatascene:** (Sniffle sniffle) Thank you. I think this is the best writing I've ever done actually. I'm glad you think I'm a good writer though. YAY COOKIES…that was random.

**Tsunade-chan** You…love…Gojyo…too? YAY! LOTS AND LOTS OF COOKIES FOR YOU! GO GOJYO, GO GOJYO, GO GOJYO (singing). Ok, I'm done making an idiot of myself.

**Briar Noir** Yeah, but as someone said before, it's kind of a way of showing how helpless she can be without Roy. Of course, she did learn that she didn't need him and that is why she got out of the bed and was looking for a way out. And, as you can see, she didn't hesitate to use that trashcan to defend herself.

**raikujin** Thank you! I will continue this till the end!

**Tempest Kiro:** That is ok. Good luck with the manga searching. But, I'm trying to keep Ross in character, but I don't see much of her in the anime so it is hard. She'll be more in character…when she isn't overly jealous.

**Apparition7** Well, you'll have to wait till next chapter to see what happens when Havoc catches on to what Ross has done. Sorry. I hope you enjoy it though.

**chibimacha7** (Sniffle sniffle) I'm sorry, but this all takes place after Hughes died. Though (SPOILER), he does play a part. I just can't tell you what. Hehehehe.

**ninalee-chan** Well, Havoc and Ross are my comic relief. So, when people asked to see what happened to them…and it was just them in the chapter…it was nothing but comedy. Mixed with a tad bit of jealousy of course.

**MadisonMohawksJD:** Yes, the baker did mistake Roy for the enemy. Hehehehe, he's a tough old man. Anyway, I'm happy that you fell in love with my story; here is a cookie for you.

Whew (wipes sweat from brow), that was a lot.

ILoveMyGojyo.


	7. That Dang Luggage Part One

_**Crossing A Fine Line**_

_**Summary: When Riza's mission leads to her disappearance, what will Roy do to get her back? Will he even make it in time?**_

_**Chapter Seven: That Dang Luggage. Part One.**_

* * *

Well, I decided to update right now. I woke up at 1:30 this afternoon and it's only 9:37p.m. right now, so I figured that I'll be awake for the next few hours.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters.

* * *

The sun beat down on Roy and Riza as they were nearing their third hour of searching.

"Maybe we should rest," Riza suggested. She had been following close behind Roy this whole time, "It's hot…and I'm hungry," she said as she rubbed her stomach.

Roy wasn't wearing his uniform jacket, it was swung over his shoulder, and the sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up.

"Alright," he sighed, though he wasn't too happy about giving in, "We'll go get something to eat," he assured her, causing her to smile a little. He pointed to the closest restaurant, "We'll go there, it looks pretty good," he said as he took a quick look over his shoulder.

Riza nodded, "Anything sounds good right now, Sir," she replied, feeling very relieved.

There was silence for a few moments as they made their way to the restaurant. There had been something Roy wanted to ask since he found Riza and he figured now was as good a time as ever.

"How did you escape?" he asked, not looking at the young Lieutenant.

Riza sighed, she was hoping he wouldn't ask. She was a little embarrassed because she had to wait for a moment of weakness before attacking those guys.

"I took advantage of their weak moment, Sir," she replied simply, though apparent in her tone that she didn't want too.

Roy laughed a bit, "A weak moment?" he asked in disbelief, as he stopped and looked at her, "You didn't just beat them up?" he asked, laughing a little this time.

Riza stopped when she was standing next to him, "No Sir, I couldn't," she replied irritably as she crossed her arms.

Roy laughed a little more, "Ok, ok, I have to ask…why?" he said as he tried to stop his laughter.

Riza couldn't tell him why. What would she say? I couldn't beat them because you're my strength and without you…I'm lost.

Her eyes narrowed on her colonel, "I want to go eat now. Either you come with me, or you can stand in the road and get hit with a car. Choice is yours," she said bitterly before pushing the young colonel in the street and walked away.

A car squealed to a stop so it wouldn't hit him, "Get out of the road!" the angry driver yelled as he waved a fist at Roy.

Roy ran out of the street and turned to see where Riza went, "Not funny, Lieutenant!" he called after her before following her into the restaurant.

* * *

Armstrong and Amy can be seen walking the streets of the city. They were closing in on their forth hour of searching. There was silence between the two of them, but than again, there always seemed to be.

"Lieutenant," Armstrong said in his normal tone, not turning to look at the woman behind him.

Amy slowly looked up from the ground at her major, "S-Sir?" she stuttered.

"Do you like working for me?" Armstrong asked curiously, still not looking at her.

Amy's eyes widened with surprise…and fear. She was afraid of this. The major would ask her if she liked working for him…then fire her.

"Why Sir?" she asked, her voice a little shaky. She stopped in her tracks and looked up at him, "Y-you're n-n-not firing m-m-me are you?" she asked, fear filling her completely.

Armstrong stopped and turned around. He looked down at her and smiled a little, but quickly let it fade.

"Of course not. I could never fire the best assistant I've ever had," he assured her, his voice calm.

This seemed to sooth Amy a bit, "Sorry Sir," she said shamefully before looking back at the ground, "I just don't want to lose you," she said quietly, tears filling her eyes. Armstrong gently put his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him. He gently smiled at her, but didn't say a word. Amy returned the smile, but her seemed a bit nervous. It quickly faded when she realized what she had said, "I'm sorry Sir, I should have never said that," she apologized as she shook her head, "It was wrong of me."

"Hmm," Armstrong said in his normal tone, "I don't want to lose you either," he assured her, causing her smile to slowly reappear. "Now, let's go find the colonel," he ordered before letting go of her shoulder and continuing on his way.

Amy slowly followed behind him, her smile still strewn across her face.

"Yes Sir," she said, breaking the few moments of silence.

Armstrong stopped and waited for her to catch up before walking again, "Hmm?" he asked confused, not understanding what she meant.

"I do like working for you," Amy said, not looking up at her boss.

Armstrong nodded, "Why is that?" he asked as he looked forward, noticing that she was calmer than he's ever seen her.

"Because you're patient, understanding, kind, though, you're awfully quiet," Amy answered, only looking up at him for a few seconds.

"Quiet?" Armstrong asked as he gave her a quick look as well.

"Yes, Sir," Amy replied, "I often sit in the office with you and you say nothing. You just sit at your desk and do paperwork. Or you go off and do, who knows what, with Havoc and Hughes…" she began, but stopped when she realized what she had said, "I'm so sorry, Sir," she said quietly as she looked down at the ground.

Armstrong turned his head away from Amy, he didn't want her too see his upset expression, "It's been almost a year since Hughes past away," he said quietly, causing Amy to look at him once again, "And we all talk as if he is still around."

Amy blinked before looking to the ground, "That's a good thing," she replied, causing Armstrong to snap his head in her direction, "It means that we never let go. We all know that he will live on through us, no matter what," she replied, looking up at Armstrong.

Her blue eyes stared deep into his, "I never thought of it that way," he said, wondering where she would come up with such a thing, but knowing that she was right. Amy nodded and looked forward once more. "So, quiet?" Armstrong said once more before looking forward, he knew this was an awkward moment for Amy, so he changed the subject.

"Yes, Sir," Amy nodded, "I often wonder what you think about while you're sitting there," she said, knowing he was changing the subject and happy to do so as well.

Armstrong smiled as she said that. It was Amy he was thinking of. He sits in the office and stares across the room at her. If only she knew that the only time he looked at the paperwork was when she looked up at him and he didn't want her catch him staring.

"Hmm," he replied simply, not saying another word.

* * *

"Sorry about what happened out there," Roy apologized as he looked across the table at Riza. The two had been sitting in silence as they enjoyed their meals. The restaurant was a little crowded, but not very loud. Roy waited for her to reply, but she didn't say a word, "I take it you're pretty mad at me," he said tilting his head slightly, "What the heck did I do!" he yelled impatiently, seeing how Riza didn't seem to want to answer.

Riza looked at him, her eyes narrowed, "You were being a man," she replied simply before going back to her eating.

Roy shook his head, "I'm sorry that that is such an problem for you. Please, allow me to get a sex change," he said bitterly as he slammed his napkin down on the table.

"That's not what I meant, Sir," Riza retaliated, "Just, never mind," she said as she place her napkin on the table and got up to leave the restaurant.

Roy shrugged before pulling money from his pocket and placing it on the table. He ran for the door and followed Riza out of it.

He ran to catch up with her, "What is wrong with you lately?" he asked as he walked beside her, "You don't seem yourself."

Riza shrugged, "I've got a lot on my mind, that's all," she said, not looking at the colonel. "I felt so weak around them. It wasn't easy for me to get kidnapped and you aren't making things better," she sighed before walking a few steps ahead of him.

Roy stopped as he watched her walk away, "Sorry," he said as little unsure.

* * *

Well, that's the first half of this chapter. Hopefully it will hold you over until tommorow. Bye for now.

ILoveMyGojyo


	8. That Dang Luggage Part Two

_**Crossing A Fine Line**_

_**Summary: When Riza's mission leads to her disappearance, what will Roy do to get her back? Will he even make it in time?**_

**_Chapter Seven: That Dang Luggage. Part Two.._**

* * *

Hey! I know know, I'm so over late on updating that it's not even funny. You must forgive me please. Anyway, here is the rest of the chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters.

**

* * *

RESPONSE TO REVIEWERS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.**

* * *

Riza and Roy searched in silence for the rest of the afternoon. The colonel could sense something was wrong with Riza, but she had already beaten him up once…no point in pushing his luck. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the ground. The sun had set, and the world around the two of them was black.

Riza looked around and sighed, "The Fuhrer was right. Everyone does go inside at night," she sighed, noticing that they were alone.

"Hmm?" Roy said vacantly, bringing himself out of his deep thought, "Oh, yeah," he sighed as he too looked around, "But if there were crazy psychos that kidnap women and kill innocent people where you came from, would you want to be out at night?" he asked, giving a quick look over his shoulder at her.

Riza shook her head, "No Sir," she replied, "I suppose I wouldn't."

It got quiet again after that. Nobody really had anything to say. The scenery suddenly became very familiar when the two strolled into the same part of town they had started in.

"Well," Roy said as he stopped and looked around, "I guess we might as well end our search for the night. Either they've skipped town, or they're plotting something." He turned to Riza to see her reaction, "What do you think?" he asked curiously.

Riza looked into his eyes, "To be honest Sir, I think the sooner we find them, the better," she replied, though the thought of resting sounded good.

Roy nodded, "Alright then, we'll give it another hour. Then we're done for the night," he ordered before turning around and walking again.

Riza nodded before following him, still about five feet behind. A million thoughts crossed her mind; _should I tell him, should I just forget about it, doesn't he have a right to know?_ She lifted her head and stared at him. The thought of loosing him again and him not knowing killed her inside.

"Sir," she said quickly. She didn't mean to say it, but it just came out. Her eyes widened with surprise, did she do it self consciously? Roy stopped and looked at her, but her jaw dropped and she couldn't say anything.

Roy raised an eyebrow, "What is it Lieutenant?" he asked curiously before turning around completely and walking up to her.

Riza didn't know, _why did I do that, _she thought.

"Umm, nothing Sir," she assured him, "I was just thinking," she nodded before taking a few steps forward.

Roy stepped to the side and stood in her way, "I think it's about time you told me what's on your mind Lieutenant," he said, his voice stern, "If something's on your mind, you need to let it out. If not, there is no way you can stay focused when I need you to help me fight those men."

Riza looked up at him, she knew he was right, "If you insist Sir," she said slowly. She took a deep breath, it was now or never. "When I was kidnapped…I admit I was a bit scared."

Roy nodded, "That's normal, anyone in your shoes would have been."

"Yes, but…I wasn't scared that I would die or anything…I was scared because you weren't there, "Riza said, causing Roy to look away, "I need you with me Colonel, because…" she was about to tell him how she felt, but she was quickly cut off.

"I'm getting married," Roy interrupted, still not looking at Riza.

Riza's eyes widened and her jaw nearly hit the ground, "You're what?" she asked, though she sounded like she was about to choke, "When…why…what?" she couldn't think of what to ask, or say, or even think.

Roy looked down at her again, his black eyes looking into her amber ones, "I've been seeing someone for about six months. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want anyone to know. I asked her to marry me, and she said yes," he said reluctantly before turning around and walking away.

Riza watched as he placed his hands in his pockets and looked to the ground, "When are you getting married?" she asked, practically yelling as she ran after him.

"Yesterday actually, but I was here saving you and I had to postpone," Roy replied, not looking at her.

His long strides made it hard for Riza to keep up, she had to practically run, "Yesterday, when were you going to tell us?" she asked as she grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"Tomorrow after the honeymoon!" Roy yelled as he looked down at her.

They both stood in the center of the street, staring at one another. There was silence for a few moments as they both let what just happened sink in. The silence was broken by the sound of a gunshot. The two jumped out of the middle of the street and kneeled next to a building. A sharp pain came to Riza's ear, causing her to grab it. When she pulled her hand away, it was covered in blood.

"Ow, I think it grazed my ear," Riza said as she looked around for the shooter. When she looked back at Roy, her eyes widened with horror. He was holding his chest, and blood was covering his hand, "Sir?" she said concerned, as she pulled his hand away and examined the wound.

"As long as you're ok Lieutenant," Roy said through his teeth, seeing as he was clinching them do to the pain. Riza tore his jacket off to try to get a better view of the wound, "Stop it, I'm fine!" Roy ordered.

"No, you need help," Riza insisted before opening his shirt, "It's pretty deep," she said as she wiped blood away so she could see, "But I don't think it hit anything vital," she informed him.

"It's deep that means their close. You get out of here before they get you, I'll be alright," Roy ordered, though his orders were being ignored.

Riza shook her head, "I'm not going anywhere without you," she said quickly, "Not again."

"Well well well, what do we have here?" an oh-so-familiar voice asked as two men approached them, "Seems our little military man has a booboo," Dallas smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Riza narrowed her eyes on him before slowing getting to her feet, "You did this," she said bitterly as she slowly walked toward him.

When she was right in front of him, he looked down and smiled at her, "Of course, who were you expecting. I didn't want my new lady to go running home to her boyfriend after all," he said as he gently tucked Riza's hair behind her ear.

Roy looked up at him, fire in his eyes, "If I could get up, I'd kill you myself," he mumbled under his breath.

Riza slapped Dallas' hand and kneed him in the stomach. Dallas doubled over in pain as he took a step back. Haddon grabbed for Riza, but she grabbed his arms and flipped him over her back. He hit the ground with a loud "OOF!" Dallas got back on his feet and swung at Riza. She ducked, grabbed his arm, kneed him two more times, and let him fall to the ground in agony. Both Dallas and Haddon looked up at her.

"Which one of you shot him?" she asked as she looked down at them. "So I know which one I should kill first."

Haddon trembled in fear, but Dallas just laughed, "If you're looking for the shooter, you got the wrong men," he said as he waved his hands defensively, "You're looking for him."

He pointed behind Riza just as two more gun shots were heard. Riza's eyes widened when the gunshots were followed by a loud thud. She slowly turned around, and her fears were brought to life. Yates was standing two feet in front of Roy's feet, the gun pointed at the colonel, and smoke coming up from the barrel. She slowly looked down and watched as Roy lay there, his breath slowing down before coming to a complete stop.

* * *

"I still say it was you're fault," Havoc scorned as the four walked the streets of the city. Armstrong and Amy had picked him and Ross up from the train station at midnight, and they decided to go together to find the others, "You left the luggage."

Ross gave him a dirty look, "I didn't you did," she retaliated.

"Guys please," Amy said weakly, "I called Mrs.Gracia and she said she would send them to use on the next train. There is really no need to argue," she insisted.

Both Ross and Havoc looked at her and sighed, "Sorry," they said in unison.

"Excuse me?" a little voice said as a tiny hand tugged on Amy's pant leg, "But maybe you could help me?"

Amy and the others looked down to see a tiny kid, "Sure," she said before kneeling down in front of him, "What do you need?"

"And what are you doing out at midnight?" Havoc asked, thinking that was apparently more important.

"Hmm?" Armstrong said.

"I'm looking for someone," the little boy answered, though he sounded a bit concerned, "His name is…Colonel…Colonel…Colonel…" he tried hard to remember, but the name wasn't coming to him.

"Colonel Mustang?" Ross asked as she walked over behind Amy, "You've seen him?"

The little boy smiled and nodded, "Yeah, that's him!" he yelled excitedly, "I took him to the bakery, but I kinda lost him after that," he said slowly as he rubbed his chin, "I wonder if he found that woman he was looking for."

Amy and Ross' eyes got big, "Where is the bakery?" Amy asked frantically, thinking that this might be where they'll find the other two.

The little boy pointed across the street, "You go up to the next street and take a left. You follow that for a little while and it'll be on your left. You can't miss it, it smells like bread," he said as he adjusted his square glasses.

The four nodded before heading in that direction.

Amy stopped and turned around to look at him, "You go home now ok?" she requested, "You don't need to be wandering around alone at night," she warned before quickly following the others.

The little boy smiled, "Ok, but you be sure to sayhi to the Colonel for me!" he called after them as he tilted his head and his glasses lit up.

* * *

I know it's short, but it's the second half of the last chapter so it's not supposed to be too long. Besides, I had to leave a bit of a cliffhanger.

* * *

Response To Reviewers:

**MariQ** lol, no Roy didn't have a sex change.

**Black Metalmark**Thanks, it was only the first half of the chapter, that's why it was short.

**Silent wolf:** Yeah, but Mustang's a hothead anyway.

**Pil-Z** Thanks, sorry this wasn't funny, but I need to put the drama in it.

**ooOAnimeChildOoo** Thank you.

**DemonBabe322** Thanks.

**Menolly Harper** Wow, that's the perfect way to explain it. Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this half of the chapter.

**Yami Kiku and Hikari Kaiume**…rabid anything scares me.

**saffiremoon21** Yes, that's only the second time it's happened so far.

**Apparition7** Yeah, it's hard to write Armstrong with a woman, but I'm attempting it. No harm in trying. He probably would have been shot, but Riza doesn't have her gun, Dallas and them have it.

**waa...:** Sorry, I had to leave it a cliffhanger.

**ninalee-chan** It's because she didn't want him to know she felt weak without him. She wasn't ready to tell him her feelings for him. And you'll see more of what happened with Havoc and Ross in either the next chapter, or the one after that.

**Flava Sava** Thanks.

**smm** lol, thanks. I hope your friends will enjoy this.

**chibimacha7** Yeah, time kinda gets away from me sometimes. Sorry about the delay.

**Moonglitter2** Thanks.

Ok, see you all next chapter…I hope…unless you're too mad at me…please keep reading.

ILoveMyGojyo.


	9. Bed Sheets and Clotheslines

_**Crossing A Fine Line**_

_**Summary: When Riza's mission leads to her disappearance, what will Roy do to get her back? Will he even make it in time?**_

_**Chapter Eight: Bed Sheets and Clothes Lines.**_

* * *

Hey! Wow, I updated fast. Yay, go me! Anyway, thanks for the lovely reviews, they are so kind. Enough of my yammering here's chapter eight.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters.

* * *

Riza looked in the full-length mirror and sighed with irritation at her reflection. Her struggle with the three men tore and dirtied her clothing. She suffered numerous scratches on her arms, her lip was cut, and her knee was scraped, which was noticeable through the large hole in her pants.

She slowly reached up and touched her black eye, "Ow," she said as she pulled her hand back. Her anger rose, causing her to punch the mirror. She shielded her face as it shattered and shards of glass flew everywhere. The warm blood flowed from the new wounds in her hand and ran down her arm. She looked at it and rolled her eyes, "Smart," she sighed before walking over to the bed and tearing the end of the sheet. She tied it tightly around her hand, trying to apply as much pressure as she could to her wounds.

The thought of being able to escape again seemed impossible. She had been lucky the last time, but after the lecture Haddon got for his mistake, she doubted he would do it again. She walked over to the window and looked out. She laughed as she thought about jumping, but that was just suicide. She had hoped she'd never see this place again, but it was a little late for wishful thinking now. She couldn't help but wonder if Mustang was ok, she did all she could to protect him, but she knew in her heart he didn't have a chance. She rested her head in her hands and took a deep breath of night air. She furrowed her brows as she remembered something and slowly stood up. She looked up and noticed the clothesline again. She quickly looked over at her bed and a smile formed on her face.

"Let's go, she'll be fine for a little while!" Dallas called to Haddon and Yates in the other room.

Riza looked to the door, smirking when she heard the other door shut.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine," she said before looking at the bed sheet on her hand, "Don't worry about me."

* * *

The door of the bakery slowly swung open to reveal Armstrong, Havoc, Ross, and Forest. Forest was knelt down at doorknob level with a pin in her hand. She had used it to pick the lock.

Havoc smiled down at her before entering the bakery, "I think we need to keep our eye on you," he joked before looking around.

Ross shook her head before following him inside, Amy and Armstrong not far behind. They all looked around, but couldn't seem to find anything. The air was stale, which told them the bakery had been completely closed up for at least a few hours. Amy walked up to the register and pushed a button. She nearly jumped out of her skin when the drawer popped open. When she finally regained her composure, she looked in it and tilted her head.

"It's empty," she said before reaching her hand in, trying to find a trap door or something, "There's nothing in here."

Ross walked over to see what she was talking about, "What do you mean it's empty?" she asked as she too inspected the drawer, "He's the only baker in town, you would think that he would be fairly popular," she said as she looked around for a safe or any trace of the money.

Havoc thought for a moment, "Then maybe he was robbed," he suggested as he looked to the girls, "It's the only other possible explanation."

"Hmm?" Armstrong said as he inspected a door on the other side of the bakery. He jiggled the handle, but it was locked, "Hmmm."

Amy continued to look around the store for any sign of…anything. The store looked as if it had been vacant all day. If what they heard about the baker was right, he liked to close the doors and go straight to bed. He didn't sweep or restock shelves till morning. There was not a speck of dirt, the shelves were loaded, and there were no footprints beside there own…and those of four others. Amy caught site of the other sets of footprints and kneeled on the floor. She counted something on the floor, and then counted everyone in the bakery.

"There are eight sets of foot prints, but only four of us," she said as she turned around and looked at the others.

Havoc walked over to her, "Which means there were four other people here besides us," he said in a sort of 'duh' tone, "So?"

Amy looked back at the floor, "Excluding the baker, he wouldn't be wearing shoes, there were three other. Men I think," she said as she examined the footprints.

Havoc shook his head, "You said four, and if the baker doesn't count…" he started, but was quickly cut off.

"The other set of footprints were made by military boots," Amy interrupted as she looked up at Havoc.

Ross walked over and kneeled beside Amy, "They appear to be going," she followed the footsteps with her finger and stopped when she was pointing at the door beside Armstrong, "That way."

Amy and Ross got to their feet and followed Havoc over to Armstrong. Amy reached up to pull a pin from her hair, but Armstrong was less patient. He hit the door with his fist, causing it to pop open.

Amy lowered her hands to her sides, "That works too," she said as she wiped them on her pants.

They walked into the room and were surprised by what they saw. The baker was lying on the floor, battered and bruised. They had broken two of his ribs and one had punctured his lung. Blood trickled out of the corner of his mouth and dripped into a large puddle on the floor. His eyes were wide as he stared vacantly at the ceiling. Amy gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. She leaned over and buried her face in Armstrong's arm. He looked down and wrapped his large arm around her tiny body as she sobbed. Havoc and Ross stood in silence as they closed their eyes and bowed their heads.

* * *

Riza finished tying her sheets together. It wasn't long enough to get her to the ground, but close enough. She climbed up on the windowsill and tied one end to the clothesline. She pulled the sheets to make sure that it wouldn't come undone and then threw the other end out the window, allowing it to hang down. She looked back into the room to see if she had forgotten anything. She wished she knew where her uniform was, but she had a feeling that Dallas had it.

She looked down at her boots, "I better take these off, they're way too heavy," she said as she removed her boots and tossed them out the window. They hit the ground with a loud thud. She pulled the sheets once again, "Here goes nothing," she sighed.

She wrapped her arm up in the sheet, so if she fell, it would catch her. She wrapped her foot up in it as well. She slowly climbed onto the rope, allowing it to stop swinging before she started her descend. She slowly made her way down the rope, she hadn't realized it, but she wasn't breathing. It was a long way down and the last thing she wanted was to fall. She reached the bottom of the rope and unwrapped her foot. She used her hands to keep going down until she was at the very bottom. She knew if she let go, she would fall about two stories…right into a dumpster. She couldn't bring herself to look down, so she closed her eyes and let go. She landed on something soft with a small 'oof'. She opened her eyes and nearly screamed.

"Papa was right, women really do fall from the sky," Dallas smirked as he walked up to Riza in Yates' arms. Riza looked at him questionably, "Yeah, weird how we knew right? Well you see everybody tries that trick."

Riza's eyes narrowed on him. She brought her foot up and kicked Yates in the side of the head.

He looked down at her and laughed, "Was that suppose ta hurt?" he asked.

Dallas walked up and brought his face next to Riza's, "As soon as we notify the military about killing their colonel, they'll take us more serious. We'll up the ransom…and the due date," he poked Riza's nose with his finger, causing her to pull away, "You're way too important for us to lose now Sweetheart." She turned and looked him in the eyes. She smirked before spitting in his face. He closed his eyes as he brought his hand up and wiped his face, "Spit all you want, I still win," he laughed before turning and heading back to the apartment.

Haddon and Yates followed behind, leaving the boots lying in the alley.

* * *

The four stood in silence for a few minutes. They didn't know what to say, and their only lead was currently lying on the floor dead. Ross opened her mouth to say something, but quickly changed her mind and looked back down at the floor.

The old man coughed, causing everyone's heads to shoot up and look at him. Ross ran over and kneeled on the floor next to him, "Sir?" she asked as she brushed hair out of his face.

His eyes slowly moved to look at her, "Y-you're (cough) with her," he said, his voice in an almost whisper.

Ross's eyes widened, she wasn't sure, but she figured her had to be talking about Hawkeye, "Yes, we are. Do you know where she is?" she asked frantically, motioning for Havoc to go get some medical help.

The old man held his arm up at Havoc, "Don't leave (cough)," he called, causing Havoc to stop and look at him, "I'm going to (cough) die anyway." He looked back at Ross, "She's gone, but I heard gun shots," he said slowly, "Just up the road," she said as he motioned out the window.

Ross nodded, "At least let us get you some help, please," she begged.

The baker shook his head slowly, "Save her," he whispered as he grabbed her hand, his hands cold and clammy, "Don't let them die," he pleaded.

Ross nodded, "We'll save them," she assured him.

His head lulled to the side, his eyes vacant once again, and his hold on Ross' hand loosened. Ross sniffled a little before running her hand over his eyes and closing them. There was silence once again as they stared at him.

"Let's not let him down," Armstrong said as he looked around at the others, "He wants us to find her and we will."

* * *

The four of them ran as fast as they could down the dark street. They all couldn't help but feel a little bad for the baker, but there was really nothing they could do. They couldn't really see much, but the light caught something and made it flicker. Amy saw the light out of the corner of her eye and stopped running.

"Colonel?" she asked quietly as she walked over to the side of the road, "Is that you sir?" she asked as something slowly can into few. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was indeed the colonel. "Colonel!" she yelled as she ran to his side and kneeled down beside him.

She began to cry as she watched the blood slowly flow from the side of his mouth. The other three ran up next to her and looked down at him. Amy wiped the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand before reaching over and looking for a pulse.

"Is he?" Ross asked quietly.

They all waited for Amy's reply, and watched in wonder as she grabbed Roy's wrist. She placed two fingers on it and waited. She turned and looked up at all of them, the tears flowing even more. Ross began to cry and covered her face with her hands. Even and Havoc and Armstrong had a hard time holding back tears.

"He's…" Amy began, but was quickly cut off by the sound of three cars squealing to a stop.

A man in uniform got out and approached them, "Are you responsible for the shooting?" he asked before looking down and noticing Roy. "I'm sorry, I assumed," he began, but stopped and snapped his fingers, "Get this man out of here," he ordered as his men ran over and picked Roy up.

Amy got to her feet, her hands covered in Roy's blood. She stared at them as her tears fell and mixed with the cold, red, liquid. Havoc walked over and held Ross as she cried in his shoulder.

Armstrong looked over at the man in uniform as one of the cars squealed away, "Where are you taking him?" he asked simply, his eyes shining from the few tears that refused to fall.

"The hospital up the street. You are all welcome to ride with me if you'd like," he offered, "But first, I'd like to know what happened here. It looks a little suspicious to me," he said as he looked to Amy, as if she had done something.

Amy's eyes widened with shock, "I didn't…" she said slowly as she shook her.

Havoc looked up at him and narrowed his eyes, "Look, our friend was kidnapped. They kidnappers must have shot him when he tried to save her," she suggested, a little irritated that the man automatically accused Amy.

The man walked over and grabbed Amy's wrists, he looked down at her hands and smirked, "Is this his blood?" he asked before looking her in the eyes.

Amy nodded nervously, "Yes but…" she began, but was quickly cut off.

"So you killed him then?" he asked quickly, not paying attention to the death glares he was receiving from the others.

Ross pulled away from Havoc and looked at the man in disbelief, "She didn't kill him, we found him like that," she insisted, trying desperately to help her.

The man shook his head, "I think I asked you a question," he said as he ignored Ross, "You killed him then?" he asked again, a little more stern this time.

Amy shook her head, "No," she said weakly, "I-I didn't," she insisted.

The man laughed a little before spinning her around and cuffing her hands behind her back, "I guess we'll let the judge decide that," he said before pushing her toward the car.

"Let her go!" Ross yelled as the other three followed, "You can't arrest her, she didn't do anything," she insisted.

The man put Amy in the back of the car and motioned for his other partner to take her away, "Do you want to join her?" he asked Ross as he turned and glared at her.

Havoc placed a hand on Ross' shoulder, "Calm down, yelling isn't going to get us anywhere. We'll go see how Mustang is doing. Amy didn't do anything, she'll be ok," he insisted before looking to the man, "Take us to the hospital."

The man nodded and headed toward his car, Ross and Havoc following close behind. Armstrong stared at the car Amy was in and watched it drive away. His mustache twitched for a moment as the car turned the corner.

"Hmmm," was all he said before walking over to the car and climbing in.

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

The Fuhrer was doing some paperwork. He heard a knock on the door and looked up, "Come in!" he called.

The door slowly opened and Colonel Mustang walked in, "You wanted to see me sir?" he asked curiously.

The Fuhrer smiled before standing up, "Yes, come in, come in," he said as he motioned for him to come inside and sit down in the chair in front of the desk.

Mustang closed the door and walked over. He nodded before sitting down in the chair and looking at the Fuhrer. He seemed to be a little nervous.

"Did I do something wrong sir?" he asked, trying to look around the large stack of papers in front of him.

The Fuhrer laughed before pushing the papers out of the way, "No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just needed to speak to you about one of your coworkers," he said as he put his hands together and sat them on the desk.

Mustang rolled his eyes, "Great," he sighed, "Honestly Sir, I told Havoc not to put the rat in Hawkeye's desk, but the boy has a mind of his own," he said defensively.

The Fuhrer laughed a little and shook his head, "It's not Havoc, though I know who I need to see next," he said as he got to his feet and walked around the desk, "It is, however, Hawkeye I need to speak with you about," he said as he put his hands behind his back and paced back and forth.

Mustang gave him an odd look, "Hawkeye sir?" he asked curiously, "I'm sorry, but I'm not sure I know what you're talking about."

The Fuhrer nodded with understanding, "That's because nobody knows yet. Hawkeye is up for a promotion, but I wanted to make sure that she can handle herself," he said, not looking at Roy.

Roy smiled a little, "Sir, she's a good great soldier. I'm sure she can handle whatever you throw at her," he said, a bit of humor in his voice.

The Fuhrer nodded once again, "Good," he said before returning to his desk and sitting down, "There is a string of rapes and murders in a town…quite far from here," he said as he picked up a document and studied it, "There are three men that wander around the streets at night and kidnap innocent women. They rape and murder them," he said before clearing his throat, "Nobody has been able to catch them, and everyone who tries, turns up dead. I think it's the perfect mission for the Lieutenant. She'll lead a small group into the city and catch those rats. The group will be hand picked by me, so there is no need to worry," he smiled as he motioned to himself.

"Good," Mustang said relieved before getting to his feet and heading for the door, "No need to worry about her being able to handle herself Sir, I'll make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble," he laughed.

The Fuhrer looked up at him, "You're not going Colonel," he said quickly before looking back down at his paperwork

Roy stopped and turned around, "But Sir, we always go together," he insisted, "If you want her to make sure she can handle herself, don't you think you should put her in a familiar situation?" he asked as he approached the desk.

"I'm sorry Colonel, but she must learn to work without you," The Fuhrer apologized, "She'll be doing a lot of that when she gets promoted and moved to Central," he said, not looking up at him.

Mustang's jaw dropped, "You can't be serious Sir?" he said, "I need Hawkeye here, you can't move her to Central," he insisted.

The Fuhrer sighed, "I'll be sure to get you a replacement assistant," he assured him, "But Hawkeye must go," he said, as if that was the bottom line.

Mustang looked a little upset by the Fuhrer's actions, "Fine," he said bitterly before slamming his hands on the desk and heading for the door.

He grabbed the knob and opened the door, "I think it best if you leave town till she comes back. I don't want you to get the sudden urge to join her," he said, still not looking at Roy.

An anger cross appeared on the side of Roy's head, "Yes Sir," he said through his teeth.

He walked out into the hall, slamming the door behind him. The Fuhrer frowned before looking up at the door, "If that boy doesn't tell Hawkeye how he feels soon, he'll regret it," he sighed, "And all that frustration will make him even harder to work with."

* * *

((Present))

Riza sighed as she looked out the locked window, "I need to get out of here," she said to herself. She placed her hand on the window, "Hold on Sir, you can't die on me now," she whispered as a single tear slid down her face.

* * *

So, what did you think? Did you like it?

* * *

RESPONSE TO REVIEWERS.

Since the new rule says that I cannot reply to my reviewers in my chapter, I'll reply to all of you on the review page.

ILoveMyGojyo.


	10. Roy?

_**Crossing A Fine Line**_

_**Summary: When Riza's mission leads to her disappearance, what will Roy do to get her back? Will he even make it in time?**_

_**Chapter Nine: Roy?**_

_**THIS FIC WILL BE UPDATED OVER THIS WEEKEND. MOST LIKELY TOMORROW. I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT IT, IT WILL BE UPDATED!**_

* * *

Hello my friends and loyal readers. Welcome to chapter nine. Please sit back and enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters.

* * *

Havoc sat in the chair in the waiting room of the hospital. Three days had passed, and he couldn't bring himself to leave. The doctor had just come out and gave him the news. Ross sat beside him, but she was nowhere near as upset as he was. Roy is Havoc's best friend after all, how was he supposed to work without him? He looked up and wiped a few tears from his face. 

"We have to make plans, get everything ready you know?" he said, trying to hold back the pain.

Ross reached over and rubbed his back, "I'll take care of everything ok, you don't need the pressure," she said as she wiped away a stray tear on her own cheek.

Havoc shook his head, "No, I'm his best friend, it's my job. I can't leave the responsibility with anyone else," he said as he turned and looked into her eyes, "I can't do this without him," he said softly as tears hung on the red rims of his eyes.

Ross hugged him, allowing him to cry on her shoulder, "He wouldn't want you to go through all of this trouble for him," he said as she rubbed his back, "And you're not alone, you have Amy and Armstrong to help," she said before pulling back and smiling at him, "And me," she assured him before wiping a tear from his face with her thumb, "I have to go make a few phone calls. You should go see him before they take him away," she suggested before walking over toward the phone.

Havoc reached out and grabbed her hand before getting to his feet. She turned around, confusion written all over her face.

"Thanks," he smiled, "You're a big help," he said before heading to Roy's hospital room.

Ross watched him walk off and smiled.

* * *

Armstrong sat in the chair on the other side of the officer's desk. The officer placed his hands on his desk as he listened to Armstrong explain everything. Amy hugged the prison bars behind the desk as she prayed she'd get out of there. 

"So you're telling me that you all are military personnel, and you're here to stop those three guys?" he asked as he held his chin and thought.

Armstrong nodded, "Yes and that man you carried away works with us, he was shot, probably by those three men. She had nothing to do with it," he said as he motioned to Amy.

The officer turned and smiled at Amy before looking back to Armstrong, "Yes, but when we got there, her hands were covered with that man's blood," he argued, determined to win this argument.

Armstrong nodded a little, "Yes, but that's because she was examining his wounds," he said as he looked to Amy.

Amy began to cry when she realized this man wasn't going to let her out.

"Hmm," the officer said as he rubbed his chin, "What if I were to say that I didn't believe you?" he asked with a bit of a smirk, "What if I were to say that you all are involved in this and you're trying desperately to cover it up?"

Armstrong looked back at the officer, "I'm beginning to think that these goes deeper than just the shooting," he said as he stared at the officer.

The officer laughed a little, "What makes you say that? Is it because we've been dealing with these hoodlums for several months and as much as we asked the Fuhrer, he never sent anyone…till now of course? Do you know how hard it is getting the Mayor off my back about these boys? Nobody leaves their houses at night, because they disappear if they do. People are fleeing the city in fear of being abducted and killed. Now you're Fuhrer finally decides the send someone and the bitch gets kidnapped as well!" he yelled as he got to his feet and slammed his fists on his desk, "I want those killers and I want them now!" he yelled.

Armstrong got to his feet, towering over the officer. The officer's eyes got big and he sat back down in the seat.

"If the colonel was here to hear you say that, he would have burned you where you stood. It's because of your boys that he's not," Armstrong retaliated as he held back tears, "If you want those boys here, you need to empty out your prison. If you get what I'm saying?" he said as he motioned to Amy.

The officer fumbled with his keys and nearly fell trying to get out of his chair. He walked over to the prison cell and unlocked the door. He only did it because Armstrong was so big and he really didn't want to get into a fight with him. He opened the door and Amy walked out. She stopped next to him and narrowed her eyes. She slapped him as hard as she could, which is something she normally wouldn't do.

"I would never hurt the colonel," she said before walking out the front door.

"Hmm," Armstrong said with a bit of a nod before leaving.

The officer slammed and locked the front door when they were both out, "Crazies," he sighed as he leaned on it.

"Sir," another officer said as he walked into the room with a stack of papers.

"AHHH!" the first officer yelled, causing the other to jump and throw the papers everywhere, "Never sneak up on me like that again," he warned as he waved a finger at him.

"Sorry Sir, but the Fuhrer is on the phone," the second officer said as he nervously saluted him.

The first officer gave him an odd look, "I don't know why you're doing that, but stop. You're scaring me," he said as he glared at him.

"Sorry Sir," the second officer said before scooping up the papers in his arms and leaving the room

The first officer walked over to his desk and sat down. He picked up the phone.

"Hello Fuhrer," he said. He listened for a few seconds before a smile formed on his face, "Oh, you'd like to know how your military men and women are doing?" he asked before leaning back and putting his feet on the desk, "Well Sir, I'm afraid I have bad news."

* * *

Amy looked nervously up at Armstrong as she walked behind him, "Thank you for coming to get me Sir," she said weakly, her voice a little shaky. "I appreciate it." 

"Hmm," Armstrong replied, not saying anything else.

Amy looked to the ground and turned a little red. Something about the 'hmm' always made her blush. She sighed before looking into the window of the store as they passed. She spotted a tall, thin, man inside. She stopped and watched as he fiddled with a gun in the side of his pants.

"Sir," she said quietly as she ducked out of few.

"Hmm?" Armstrong said as he turned around and looked at her.

She motioned for him to come over, "There's something going on in there," she said as she pointed to the tall man with the gun.

"Let's go in and stop whatever it is, before it happens," Armstrong suggested as he walked into the store and straight up to the thin man. "Excuse me?" he said, his voice stern.

Amy stood next to him, she was scared, but she pretended not to be. The thin man looked at Amy and smiled.

"Hello beautiful," he said as he gave her a small wink, "You talking to me?"

Amy's eyes widened a little before she took a step to the side and hid behind Armstrong's arm a little.

"Yes, you have a gun?" Armstrong said sternly as he stuck his arm up a little to shield Amy.

The man laughed a bit, "Of course, everyone needs a little protection in this town," he laughed as he patted the gun on his hip, "Everyone carries one."

Armstrong looked around at everyone else in the store, "Do all of you have one?" he asked.

Everyone nodded in reply.

"See, everyone carries one," the man said as he motioned to everyone around, "Now if you'll excuse me," he said as he pushed Armstrong's arm to the side and smiled at Amy, "Do you have a name beautiful?" he asked flirtatiously.

Amy went red, as did Armstrong.

"A-Amy," she said weakly as she eyed him nervously.

The man smirked before reaching down and grabbing her hand, "Amy, that's cute. I'm Haddon," he said as he kissed her hand, "And this is your lucky day."

Armstrong tried to ignore his slight hint of jealousy as he eyed the gun on Haddon's hip. He furrowed his brow a bit.

"How's that?" Amy asked as she blushed even more.

"Because I'm just got paid, and I'm free tonight. Care to join me for dinner?" Haddon asked, not letting go of her hand.

Armstrong's face went red with anger, "Sorry, but you're only partially right. You may have gotten paid, but you are definitely not free," he said as he pulled the gun from his pants, "This gun belongs to my missing coworker."

Haddon's eyes got big as he ran from the store, pulling Amy out with him. He ran as fast as he could down the street, holding on the Amy as tight as possible. Armstrong ran out of the store and followed. Haddon noticed the large man closing in on him and stopped. He spun around and grabbed Amy around the waist. He held a knife to her throat as he glared at Armstrong.

"You take another step and I slit her throat," he warned, causing Armstrong to stop dead in his tracks. "Now, you toss me the gun, and I'll let her go," he said nervously.

"No!" Amy yelled, "Don't do it Sir. Take the gun to the hospital with the others. If he has that, he must have Hawkeye!" she yelled.

Armstrong looked at the gun then back up at Haddon, "Hmm," he said before tossing it on the ground in front of him, "Now the girl," he ordered.

Haddon began to laugh a little, "We never let a prisoner go, and since we already have one, we'll kill her too. Tell the colonel we said hi," he laughed, but it was cut short.

Amy pulled her sleeves up and threw here hands forward. A small explosion went off below Haddon's feet, tossing him several yards back. Amy reached down and grabbed the gun before running over to Armstrong.

He lifted her hand and studied her glove, "Alchemy?" he asked confused.

Amy went a little red, "Yes Sir," she replied simply before pulling her hand away and pulling her sleeves over her gloves.

"But all Alchemist instantly become Majors, you're a lieutenant?" Armstrong said confused, wondering if maybe he were the only one who knew about her power.

Amy hung her head, "I didn't tell anyone. I wanted to keep it secret Sir," she said before looking up at him innocently, "Promise not to tell?"

Armstrong nodded, "Only if you'll do that again," he said as he motioned to Haddon, who was trying desperately to run away.

Amy nodded and threw her hands forward, causing another explosion under Haddon's feet. Throwing him several yards into the air before coming back down with a loud crack.

* * *

Havoc slowly walked into the room. He sat in a chair next to the bed as he looked at Roy, "You look so peaceful," he said, his voice cracking slightly. Roy lay in his bed on his back. His eyes were closed and all the machines hand been detached from him. "I know if you could hear me, you'd laugh at me, but I can't do this without you. None of us can. Hawkeye needs you Mustang, she's counting on seeing your smiling face when you rescue her. Why did you have to go and get yourself shot? Why couldn't you have just waited for us to get there? I guess you needed us too huh?" he said, tears still falling from his eyes. 

There was a small knock on the door as Ross slowly came in, "Everything's worked out now. They'll be ready whenever you are," she said as she walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, but we need to get back to the mission."

Havoc laughed a little, "That's what he would say, you're sounding too much like him already," he said as he looked up at her. "Give me a few more seconds please," he requested before looking back to Roy.

Ross nodded before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. She sighed a little before leaning on the door. She spotted Armstrong and Amy and wiped a tear from her eye.

"There you are, where have you been?" she asked as they approached her.

Armstrong handed her Riza's gun, "We found one of the kidnappers and cuffed him. He's being watched in the waiting room," he said, before looking to the door. "How's Havoc?" he asked, figuring he was probably in the room.

Ross smiled a little, holding back tears, "He's taking this hard," she said, "As soon as he's done, the doctors will go in and do their thing," she said as she examined the gun.

The door slowly opened and Havoc walked into the hallway, "Alright," he said as he looked to Ross, "I'm done."

Ross nodded before handing him Riza's gun, "They found a kidnapper, he's in the waiting room," she said before turning to go get a doctor.

Havoc looked up at Armstrong, "Is he the one that shot the colonel?" he asked, his voice shaky.

Armstrong shook his head, "No, it was his partner," he said reluctantly, "Sorry."

Havoc nodded, "It's alright," he said before handing the gun back to Armstrong, "I have to go fill out a few papers. If you'll excuse me," he said before walking down the hallway.

Armstrong and Amy watched him before looking into the room at Roy.

* * *

Dallas stormed into Riza's room. She was sitting on the bed thinking about escape. He walked over and grabbed her arm. He pulled her off the bed as he hard as he could. 

"Oww," she said as she hit the floor.

She tried to kick him, but he grabbed her foot. Yates ran over and pulled her off the floor. He held her arms behind her back and he crossed one leg over hers so she couldn't kick.

"Your crumby partners kidnapped Haddon!" Dallas yelled as he backhanded her across the face.

Riza took the hit, her head turning to the side. She slowly looked back at him, "Karma bites doesn't it?" she smirked.

Dallas' face went red with anger, "Shut up!" he yelled before punching her in the stomach. "I want my partner back or you'll die like the colonel!" he yelled. A small smirk formed on his face when he realized that she didn't know that. A look of shock was strewn across her face, "Oh yeah, I didn't tell you. I called the hospital and they said that he was, 'checked out'. He's dead you get it!" he laughed, "Too bad huh? Sorry," he continued to laugh as he walked out of the room.

Yates threw her on the bed and left the room, slamming the door behind him. Riza's heart dropped, "Dead?" she said quietly, "No," she said as she slowly shook her head and tears streamed down her face.

* * *

Armstrong, Havoc, Ross, and Forest stood in the hallway. Ross and Forest were crying uncontrollably. They couldn't believe this was happening. They watched as a doctor walked past pushing a gurney. They cried even harder as they watched him push the patient, completely covered by a sheet.. 

"What's everyone crying about, it's only a few bullet holes?" a familiar voice asked from beside them.

The four of them looked over and smiled at Roy in the wheelchair.

"Because that was almost you," Havoc said as he walked over behind the chair and pushed him. "You really had us scared."

Roy laughed a little, "Did you make all the arrangements?" he asked as he looked up at him.

"Yeah, I called the inn. They said they'd find us rooms on the bottom floor," Ross replied, "We have you covered Sir."

Roy nodded, "Good, I'm sorry that I won't be much use to you guys, but I'm going to stay here till this is over," he assured them.

Havoc smirked, he knew he'd have to do this without Mustang, but he was happy to see him alive and well.

"They said they removed both bullets Sir," Amy smiled down at him.

Roy nodded, "Good," he said, "Let's go now."

* * *

Well, did I scare you? Sorry. _

* * *

I'mwill not bereplying to reviewers this chapter, sorry. I will next one though k? _

* * *

ILoveMyGojyo. 


	11. It's the Luggage Part One

_**Crossing A Fine Line**_

_**Summary: When Riza's mission leads to her disappearance, what will Roy do to get her back? Will he even make it in time?**_

_**Chapter Ten: It's The Luggage!**_

_**THIS FIC WILL BE UPDATED OVER THIS WEEKEND. MOST LIKELY TOMORROW. I DID NOT FORGET ABOUT IT, IT WILL BE UPDATED!**_

Whew, it's been a long time since I've updated. School and other things have kinda gotten in the way. Sorry about that people. This is the first part of this chapter, I'll post the next part in the next few days. I have a test I have to go study for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters.

It's been three days since Roy's release from the hospital. There has been no word on Riza's well being, nor have they seen any of the three men involved. Armstrong walked into the hotel room and looked around. He noticed that Roy and Havoc were still sound asleep. Seeing as there was only two beds in the room, and Armstrong was a rather large man, Havoc and Roy shared a bed. Armstrong laid the luggage on his bed and slowly approached Havoc and Roy's.

"Excuse me Sir, I hate to interrupt, but I think we should get going," he said as he stood over them.

Roy moaned a little, his eyes closing tight, "Just five more minutes," he said as he waved Armstrong away and rolled over on his side, facing Havoc.

Armstrong sighed and shook his head, "Sir, every moment we are not looking for her, is precious time wasted," he said, placing his hands behind his back, "And a moment may be the difference between life and death for the Lieutenant."

Roy didn't appear to be too happy as he cuddled closer to his pillow, "Fine, we'll get going." He reached over and wrapped an arm around Havoc's waist, "Did you here that Riza, we have to get going," he said as he pulled Havoc toward him.

Havoc, who was sound asleep, woke up quickly. His eyes grew wide and his skin went pale. Armstrong looked surprised for a moment before trying to stifle his laughter.

"Um…Colonel?" Havoc asked, his voice a little shaky, "Why…why are you touching me?" he asked, a little afraid to here the answer.

Roy just smirked a little as he pulled him closer, "I didn't hear you complaining last night Riza," he said before gently kissing the back of Havoc's neck.

Armstrong turned red as he covered his mouth with his hand. He was trying so hard not to laugh and wake him up, he found this to be way too interesting to interrupt.

Havoc swallowed hard, "Colonel Sir…umm…I'm not Riza," he said slowly, trying not to scream and jump out of bed.

He didn't want the colonel to know about this. They both have to work together after all and the office would provide an uncomfortable environment for the both of them.

Roy softly laughed a bit, "Oh, you want to role play do you? Hmm…who should I be then?" he said, as he cuddled with Havoc.

There was a small knock on the door just before Amy and Ross entered the room. Ross looked to Armstrong, seeing as he was the only person she could see. 

"Excuse me Sir, what's going on?" she asked, a little unsure.

Armstrong turned around and placed a finger on his lips before stepping aside and pointing at Roy and Havoc. Ross and Amy looked to them and their eyes grew wide. They slowly walked to the bed side and stood over the two of them.

Havoc felt extremely uncomfortable and turned red, "Umm…I'm not role playing, I'm really not Riza," he said frantically, "Some one help me already!" he yelled.

Ross shook her head before kneeling down to whisper in Roy's ear, "Is that Riza Sir?" she asked.

Roy laughed a bit, "Of course if is, don't you know her when you see her?" he asked, as if that was a stupid question.

"If that's Riza, then how do you suppose we go look for her Sir?" Ross asked as she raised an eyebrow.

Roy's eyes got big and he let out a yell as he jumped and fell out of the bed, "That's wrong! You pervert!" he yelled at Havoc.

Havoc jumped out of the bed and covered himself with the blanket, seeing as all he was wearing was his boxers, "I'm not the pervert, you are!" he yelled as he pointed threateningly at him, "You kissed my neck!"

Roy got to his feet and grabbed a sheet to cover up the fact that he was also, only in his boxers, "I did no such thing, you liar!" he yelled, "You just wish I did!"

Armstrong didn't look at Roy as he spoke, "No disrespect Sir, but you did indeed kiss his neck," he informed him, his face remaining expressionless.

Roy glared at Armstrong, "Why don't you just announce that to the world!" he yelled.

"If you don't mind Sir, I think it would be best if you were to get dressed. We really must start searching for the Lieutenant now," Ross said, placing her hands behind her back, trying very hard not to laugh.

Amy covered her mouth, but she couldn't contain it any longer. She grabbed her stomach and doubled over as she laughed at the both of them. This of course made Ross go into an uncontrollable fit of laughter as well. This was followed by Armstrong's face going red again as he stifled his laughter.

Roy glared at the three of them, "Get out, all of you!" he yelled as he motioned to the door, "It's disrespectful for you to stand there and laugh at your colonel. Now get out before I demote the lot of you!"

Amy, Ross, and Armstrong left the room. Armstrong, being the last one out, closed the door behind him. The silence in the room was broken when the sound of their laughter came in through the hallway.

Havoc looked at Roy, his face red, "I'll never speak of this if you don't," he said quickly.

Roy looked up at him, "Speak of what?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Havoc nodded, "Right," he said before walking over to grab his clothes. Roy grabbed his stomach before sitting down on the bed behind him. Havoc pulled on his pants and turned to look at him, "You ok Sir?" he asked, sounding a little worried.

Roy nodded slightly, "Yeah, I think I'll be alright. It just hurt a little when I fell off the bed, that's all," he assured him before slowly getting to his feet.

Roy let out a small yell before sitting back down. Havoc ran over and sat next to him.

"Sir, maybe you should stay here today," he suggested as he moved Roy's hand to examine the bandage, checking for any sign of blood.

Roy shook his head, "No, I want to find Riza," he said as he leaned back on his hands. "There's something I need to tell her."

Havoc continued to examine the bandages, only looking up at him for a second, "What's that Sir?" he asked curiously.

Roy sighed a bit, "I almost died out there Havoc and the last thing I said to her was that I was getting married."

Havoc's hand slipped and he tore the bandage off, "You're what?" he asked surprised, nearly jumping out of his seat.

Roy yelled as the bandage was yanked off his skin, "Watch it," he scorned, "I'm not really getting married," he confessed, "It was the first thing I could think to say."

Havoc looked a little confused, but reached over and began fixing the bandage, "Why would you have to tell her that?" he asked, not looking up at him.

"She was going to tell me she loved me…I had to stop her," Roy sighed.

Havoc shook his head, "I'm not sure I understand…all done…a beautiful woman is in love with you, and you lie to her," he said as he finished the bandage and stood up.

Roy sat up and rubbed the bandage, "She's getting promoted and she'll be moving to a new building. This mission was a test to see if she could handle herself on her own…I guess she failed though huh?" he said before slowly getting to his feet, groaning a little.

Havoc pulled on his shirt, "So what does that have to do with anything? She was going to tell you she loved you," he asked frantically, a hint of confusion still lingering in his voice.

"It has everything to do with it! She can't love me if she's getting promoted, it's against the rules. If anything, she'll get demoted!" Roy yelled.

Havoc shook his head before tucking his shirt in, "So you lied and broke her heart, you could have at least let her get it off her chest and just told her you don't feel the same," he said bitterly before grabbing his uniform jacket.

Roy pulled up his pants and buttoned them, "I couldn't," he said slowly, not looking at Havoc as he zipped his pants and reached for his shirt.

Havoc began buttoning his uniform jacket, "Why, you didn't want to look bad for breaking her heart?" he asked, fire in his eyes.

Roy pulled on his shirt and glared at him, a tear rolling down his cheek, "No," he said his voice stern.

Havoc shook his head, "You're so low, you know that?" he asked bitterly. He headed for the door, "You can't even let her say it, just so she'd feel better." He opened the door, "At least then you could have said you didn't feel the same, that was she won't spend the rest of her life regretting not saying it," he said before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Roy pulled on his shirt and sat on his bed. He rested his head in his hands and sighed, "But how can I say I don't love her…when really I do?" he said quietly.

Ok, I got a test to study for. I'll post the rest of this chapter in a few days.

ILoveMyGojyo.


	12. It's the Luggage Part Two

_**Crossing A Fine Line**_

_**Summary: When Riza's mission leads to her disappearance, what will Roy do to get her back? Will he even make it in time?**_

_**Chapter Ten: It's The Luggage Part 2!**_

I believe that last time I spoke to you…over a year ago…I was about to take a test. Sorry…but I failed. Anywho, here is the very LONG awaited chapter. Also, the Full Metal movie has come out since my last update, I will not be changing my story to fit that, it'll still go as planned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters.

Havoc looked up at his companions and sighed as they continued to laugh at him. He tried to ignore the snickers, but it was slowly irritating him. Finally, after only a few minutes, Mustang walked out of the room and into the hall. 

"If you are all finished with your childish laughter, we need to get going," he said, a little irritated. Without another word he headed down the hall and toward the door at the end, the others obediently followed him as their laughter subsided.

They had updated him on everything he had missed while he was in the hospital, including the capture of Hadden by Armstrong and Amy. The only thing on Mustang's mind was getting to the prison and asking questions. He didn't care how he'd have to do it, but somehow he'd get information from that man and save Riza.

Roy walked into the officer's building, the one Amy and Armstrong had been to only a few days before. He completely bypassed the desk and went straight to the cell. The officer watched in confusion, slowly getting to his feet.

"Can I help…" he started, but quickly stopped when Armstrong walked through the door.

Armstrong merely looked down at the officer, who sat back down in his chair.

Roy stared at Hadden, who only smirked in return, "Leave…now," was all he said, not even looking at the officer as he spoke. His voice seemed cold.

The officer jumped to his feet and ran out of the room without a word, afraid of Roy…especially after the comment he made about Riza to Armstrong. He feared for his life with this 'psycho' in the building. Armstrong leaned over and closed the door when the officer was outside.

Hadden got to his feet and walked over to the bars of his cell, "Can I help you?" he asked, his voice seemed cocky and unafraid.

"Where is she?" Roy asked, getting straight to the point, he knew they didn't have much time left.

"She who?" Hadden asked, playing stupid. Roy didn't have any proof that he was connected to Riza and he was going to do everything he could to pretend he didn't.

Roy laughed slightly before sliding his hand through the bars, "Perhaps I should introduce myself, I'm Colonel Roy Mustang."

Hadden smiled and shook his hand, "And I'm Hadden, it's nice to meet you sir," he said sarcastically, "But I still don't know anything." He moved to pulled his hand back, but realized that Mustang had a tight grip on it and made it impossible for him to let go.

"I'm sure you do," Mustang said, slowly tightening his grip on Hadden's hand, "And you're going to tell me where I can find her, before I kill you," he warned. He was very displeased to see that Hadden remained silent, except for the slight whine as his hand started to throb. Mustang sighed and let go, "Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you don't know anything. Your just a thug they caught trying to hold up a restaurant." He turned around and looked at the others, "We're wasting time here, let's go." He pushed past the others and went outside.

Hadden smiled as he watched them all leave, "Dallas would be pleased," he laughed. He noticed Mustang was talking to the officer by the shadows in the window. He watched them, a little interested. After only a few moments the door flung open so hard that it hit the wall, leaving a doorknob sized hole in it. Hadden's eyes grew wide and he watched Mustang storm into the room, slamming the door closed behind him. "What's wrong? Did you miss me already?" he laughed, trying to remain calm.

Roy reached into the cell and grabbed Hadden's shirt, pulling him forward and slamming his face into the bars, breaking his nose, "You lied to one pissed off officer…never do that," he said, slamming him into the bars again.

After the second hit, Hadden managed to wiggle out of his shirt and move to the back of the cell, covering his bloody nose with his hand. "You're insane! I don't know anything!" he yelled, his voice half whining.

"Tell me what I want to know, I'm not playing games with you!" Mustang yelled, pulling on the cell door and trying to get it open, though he knew it was impossible, he didn't have the key.

"I know where she is," Hadden said, knowing he was safe. Mustang couldn't get into the cell, "But there's no way in hell that I'm ever going to tell you, no matter what you do. Dallas would kill me, and I'm more afraid of him then I am of you!" he retaliated before starting to laugh.

Mustang moved to the front of the cell and outstretched his arm, "Then you're disposable," he said before snapping his fingers, setting the entire cell on fire.

Outside the others could hear the screams of Hadden as he burned inside the cell. They knew what was going on, unlike the officer who was even more confused. They sat in silence, deciding it was best to just keep their mouths shut. After a few moments, the screams subsided and Mustang walked out of the building and into the street.

"Dallas," was all he said before turning and walking down the road. Even if Hadden wasn't much help, he gave him a name and it was a bigger help than Hadden knew.

Riza sat in silence on the end of the bed. She stared out the window, knowing escape was impossible this time. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she thought of Roy. Even if she did manage to escape, knowing that she'd never see him again was something she didn't think she could live with. What was the point of escaping if the man you love is dead. She lay down and closed her eyes, deciding it was best if she tried to get some sleep. Everything was quiet, Dallas had left to spring Hadden from his cell, and Yates was probably sleeping in the chair in the other room. She jumped a little and her eyes shot open when she heard the door slam.

"Hadden's dead, we have to move," came Dallas' voice from the other room. Riza stayed quiet as the listened to them, curious to know what was going on. "That officer got out of the hospital and burned him alive in his cell. When I got there, they were moving his body. I'm sure Hadden didn't say anything; he knows to keep his mouth shut. But that man in on a rampage, he'll stop at nothing to get her. We need to move now." Riza could only guess how Yates was feeling; he remained quiet as Dallas did most of the talking. "Yates…we'll mourn for our fallen comrade later, we really need to go." Dallas' voice seemed softer somehow, as if he were trying to comfort him.

Riza couldn't help but smile a little though, "He's alive," she said softly, knowing the only person capable of burning anyone like that was Mustang. "Now I need to get out of here and…" she stopped, "That's right…he's getting married," she said softly.

Dallas opened the door to the room, flooding the dark room with light, "Get up Winch, we're leaving," he said, walking over and grabbing Riza's arm, pulling her out of the bed and to her feet.

Yates walked over and lifted her up, putting her over his shoulder, "Where are we going to go?" he asked, his face red.

"We're going to my cousin's apartment in the middle of town. We'll stay there till Thursday then we'll head out. Knowing this guy, he'll start at the end of town and work his way to the other end," Dallas said quickly, heading out of the room. "We'll ditch the broad Wednesday, I wanna keep her with us for a few days," he smirked, "I'm not done with her yet."

Mustang walked into his room and smiled at the luggage at the end of the bed, "Good, the luggage is here. Remind me to thank Mrs. Hughes the next time I talk to her," he said before walking over to the window and looking out. He was asleep when Armstrong had brought the luggage in that morning, and was too upset to even notice it when he got up. The others walked into the room and sat down in different spots. "We need to figure out what we're going to do from here."

"May I suggest that we start from one end of the town and go to the other?" Armstrong said, just trying to help start the planning.

"No, I think they'll be expecting that. We'll start from the middle of town, that apartment building might be the best. Then we'll split up, one group will go one way and the other group will go the other way," Mustang said simply, still looking out the window. "That'll be the best…" he stopped when there was a loud knock at the door.

They all instinctively turned their attention to the door, "Who could that be?" Amy asked, a little confused. She got to her feet and walked over, slowly opening the door. Her eyes grew wide and she quickly saluted, "Fuhrer Sir!"

I kinda wished I wouldn't have stopped this fic so long ago, but life got in the way. This is where the fic gets interesting.

ILoveMyGojyo


	13. This Is Where the Journey Ends

_**Crossing **__**A**__** Fine Line**_

_**Summary: When **__**Riza's**__** mission leads to her disappearance, what will Roy do to get her back? Will he even make it in time?**_

_**Chapter **__**Eleven: This Is Where the Journey Ends**_

Alright, the stories going get intense from here on out, so buckle those safety belts and sign those release forms.

NOTE: I have seen the movie, but I will not change my fic. I started my fic before the end of the series and the movie was released. If you have a problem with it, then I suggest you stop reading. But I beg you please bare with me and keep in mind that I did plan all this before the end of the series and the movie release.

Everyone stood at attention and saluted the Fuhrer as he stood in the door way, his small familiar Fuhrer smirk on his face. "Good afternoon to all of you. My it seems like forever since I've seen you." He turned his attention to Mustang and nodded, "I'm happy to see you're doing well."

Mustang readied his saluted before nodding, "I'm a little sore Sir, but nothing I can't work through. The Lieutenant's safety is of the utmost importance to me.""Hmm," agreed Armstrong, also readying his salute.

"That's exactly what I came to talk to you about," came the Fuhrer's words, though they seemed shallow. The mood in the room quickly changed as the excitement of finally seeing the Fuhrer faded. "It has come to my attention that this task…seems rather pointless. At this point in the mission, you're searching for a dead body, not a person. I need you all to return home immediately, there is nothing more that can be done here. I'm sorry."

Feeling his heart sink in his chest, Mustang was at a loss for words. She wasn't dead; he had just seen her not too long ago. Besides, Hawkeye was too smart for them, they couldn't possibly heart her. He felt a lump in his throat as he prepared to do something, very…very stupid.

"Forget it!" he yelled, the words exploding from his mouth as his face turned beet red. "She is alive! I know she is! You can't just barge in here and talk like that!"

The room got very quiet after Mustang's outburst as everyone around him stared at him in awe.

Seemingly unmoved, the Fuhrer simply smiled, "If you do not come back, then I'm afraid I'll have to discharge you from the military Colonel. Those are the rules." He looked around at the others, "Why don't I give you all some time to decide. We'll meet for supper and talk about it then." He nodded at them before turning and leaving the room.

Amy closed the door behind him, glancing at the others. "What can we do?"

"The way I see it, we have till supper to find her, and I'm not wasting precious time." Mustang got to his feet and headed for the door. "We know who has her, now all we need to do is find her."

----

Dallas threw Hawkeye into the spare room when they reached the apartment. He gave her a small smile, "Don't worry Baby, I'll be back for ya after awhile." He closed the door and walked over to the couch. He sat down and put his feet up. "My cus' said he'd make sure that those military brats don't find us. We'll be alright."Yates just stared out the window, still morning over the loss of his good friend. "Maybe we should just let her go. This guy seems a lot tougher then you give him credit for," he suggested, looking over at Dallas.

"Shut up will ya!" Dallas scorned, "We'll be fine as long as you keep your stupid trap shut and let me do all the thinking, got it!"

Only nodding his head, Yates decided it was best just to do as he was told.

"Besides, I already called that Fuhrer guy and told him we found the chick's body. He thinks she's dead and will call off the whole charade. Then before we leave Wednesday, we'll kill 'er and ditch the body. It'll all work out my friend, have no fear." He watched Yates blank expression as thoughts of Haden ran through his mind, "Look, I tell ya what. If it'll make you feel better…we'll kill the no good loser who fried Hadden."

Yates looked at him and nodded.

Riza listened to their conversation through the door of her room and sighed. She knew this whole thing was coming to an end soon; she just wasn't sure how it would end up.

----

The team searched all day, missing their supper with the Fuhrer, before arriving at the apartment building together. Mustang looked up at the building, getting an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach."She's here," he said, his words coming soft. "She has to be."

"She's dead, I told you that." The Fuhrer's sharp words pierced the silence as he stood behind them. "Now, you've missed your meeting with me and I need an answer. What are you planning to do?"

Mustang quickly looked behind him, shaking his head at the Fuhrer, "I know she's alive and I won't leave here until I find her. The others may go if they want."

Nodding his head, and looking a little disappointed, the Fuhrer motioned back toward the Inn, "Then the rest of you will return to the Inn and pack your belongings…while Mustang turns in his uniform and anything else that belongs to me.

----

Hate to leave it there, but I have other things to attend to as well. I will update in the next few days. If you don't believe me, I don't blame you. But I will.

ILoveMyGojyo


End file.
